All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally
by To-Remember-Me-By
Summary: An uprising in hell results in the collapse of the barriers that seperate Hell from earth. Now, thousands of renegade villains are running rampage all over the peaceful planet. How're the Z fighters going to save the earth this time? R
1. Prologue: so it begins

**All Hell Breaks Loose…Literally**

**A/n: this is my first attempt at a fic, so please don't be rude if it isn't any good. Thanks. All the Sayains will have their tails, just so I have all possibilities open for wherever this story takes me. **

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own dragon ball z? Sigh…**

Summary: A tear in the fabric of the dimensions has appeared, through which old enemies that had long ago been defeated are returning to the realm of the living, and are more powerful than ever before. Will the Z-team be able to put a stop to this madness and send their foes back to hell where they belong? And are all the escapees truly the enemy? Read and find out.

**Prologue: so it begins**

HFIL was a dark, dank and desolate place, but what more would you expect from a place where the scourge of the universe gathered? The inhabitants of this realm had long since grown accustomed to these conditions, not really having too much of a choice on the matter, being doomed to remain there for eternity as punishment for whatever foul deed they may have committed in their respective lifetimes.

The skies above were painted the bloodiest of reds, and the seldom seen sun hid beyond a veil of nigh-impenetrable golden clouds that guarded the pass onto Snake Way, thus preventing any spirits from escaping their prison by merely flying onto the aptly named path. For as far as they eye could see, barren wastelands and huge, jagged cliffs dominated the scenery. In the far distance, one could barely make out the faint wisps of steam emanating from the vast tar fields that lay beyond the lifeless valleys. Very few spirits dared tread on those treacherous grounds, for even one misplaced step could quite easily result in the individual being trapped in the bubbling goo for eternity, with no hopes of escaping. It would be foolish to say that this realm was not a dangerous, unforgiving one in which to 'live'.

Many ogre-like creatures, otherwise known as oni, acted as prison guards, patrolling Hell, ensuring peace was kept in the land, for having any number of hostile, malevolent spirits in one place was bound to cause some kind of trouble sooner or later. And they did their jobs well, keeping hell a relatively calm place for many millennia. Mostly, they were so successful in their profession because most of the spirits they guarded were either much less powerful than themselves or merely people who were not inherently evil and had simply taken a few too many wrong turns in life, and thus were uninterested in causing trouble. However, this did not mean that there were not spirits that proved too much for any ordinary oni to handle, because there were, and when such a soul emerged, they would have to face the combined might of Mez, the bespectacled red oni renowned for his incredible speed, and his companion Gauze, the brutish blue oni known throughout Hell for his unmatched strength. To this day, none have been able to overpower their combined forces, except the most powerful oni, King Yemma himself.

At least, that was the case until that fateful day when the benevolent, spiky-haired soul known as Goku accidently found himself in the realm of the accursed villains after accidently falling off of Snake Way, more and more powerful spirits were beginning to appear in hell – the big oaf, Nappa, the pink blowfish-on-legs Dodoria and his green-haired-pretty-boy companion, Zarbon were to but name a few. And, of course, there was a limit to how powerful but two oni could become, and as their numbers grew, these spirits soon became too much for Mez and Gauze to handle alone. And so they elicited the help of several elite-class warriors from heaven to help put two particularly troublesome spirits, otherwise known as Cell and Frieza, and their respective goons, in their places.

The two had been tormenting the oni, demanding they be granted passage out of hell in exchange for their lives. And the oni no doubt would have shown them the way had it not been for the appearance of the pure-hearted Goku, and his green friend from the east-quadrant of the universe, Pikkon, who had both been alerted of the troublesome duo by King Yemma.

The trouble was soon sorted and the heavenly warriors then returned to their rightful domain, and hell remained a calm place after that, or, as calm as a place filled with malevolent spirits and murderous ex-tyrants could be.

But years had passed since then, fourteen to be precise, and the scent of trouble was on the air. Only, this time, there was no Goku to come and save the day.

* * *

In one of the many craggy recesses that adorned the faces of the likewise numerous cliffs, two…well, for lack of a better term, two _people_ sat talking in hushed voices, well hidden from any other creature in the area.

"So" came the smug voice of Cell, the green, insect-like android, "tonight is the night we attack?"

"Yes indeed, that big oaf won't know what hit him. And with him out of the way, there will be no one to stop us from having our revenge on those mangy monkeys and their little weakling friends." replied the raspy, almost-feminine voice of the infamous tyrant known as Frieza.

"Here here! Yes, I can hardly wait to see the looks on their faces when I blow their pathetic planet to smithereens. But not until I personally destroy that little brat, Gohan!"

"Hmm, you and I think alike, my friend"

"Why, thank you"

After that, both Frieza and Cell broke out into teals of laughter, sinister enough to make even the bravest of oni quiver with fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles south-east of the devious duo, two sayains stood atop the rocky outcrops that framed the barren and desolate wastelands of Blood Snake Valley, adequately named for the seemingly infinite winding, river that flowed red through the heart of the otherwise dead landscape.

The first of the two men, who was known as Bardock, was a handsome man, his boyish good looks marred only by a long thin scar across his left cheek. His unruly black hair stood up in spikes, and his hands were braced behind his head in a carefree kind of way. He had a lean, muscular frame and was garbed in green and white battle armour, with a blood-red piece of cloth tied around his forehead. A roguish grin was plastered on his face and his charcoal eyes glinted with excitement.

However, Raditz, the man standing next to Bardock, held a far more serious and tense aura about him, with a scowl placed firmly on his face and his muscular arms braced across his chest. He was slightly shorter and stockier than his father beside him. Like his father, Raditz also had wild and unruly black hair, although his fell to almost his knees in a shaggy, tangled mane, and he also wore similar battle armour, although his was black and brown rather than green.

They would have passed for human beings were it not for the furry, monkey-like tails that were currently wrapped around their owners' waists.

The shorter of the two looked over to the other man, and noted the happy look on his face. This confused Raditz a little, seeing nothing that could possibly cause Bardock to be anything other than miserable, at best.

"And just why are you so happy?" he inquired.

"Oh, no reason. But do you ever get the feeling that something great is about to happen? Something exciting, just a little something that'll get the old blood pumping, yanno? I don't know, I just got this feeling that things are about to get ugly. And I rather like to trust my gut on these things. I mean, it's never been wrong before!"

"Hmm…sure" the shaggy haired man replied, silently thinking that Bardock had spent a little too long in the unforgiving world of HFIL

**A/N: …Meh! There are some parts of this I like, and some I'm not so sure of…anyway, tell me what you like and what you don't like so I can improve in the future. Thanks! Ooh, Yes, Raditz and Bardock are going to be making a major appearance at some point in this story. Just wait and see. In the meantime, Review. See the little purple box? Click it!**


	2. chapter 1: The ultimate Revolution

All Hell Breaks Loose…Literally

**All Hell Breaks Loose…Literally **

**Disclaimer: …if I owned dragon ball z, I would not be sitting here writing fan fiction, now would I? **

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"**YELLING"  
**

**Chapter one: Revolution of Hell**

"Oh, Kami, somebody help me…" a blue oni yelled, as he found himself backed into a wall by three cell jnrs, who were all laughing maliciously at the poor ogre's terror.

"Looky what we got here, hehe, a little blue man who wants to die" one of the Cells giggled evilly.

"No, please, I'll…I'll do anything" the oni gasped, falling pathetically two his knees. He knew that he was no match for these creatures, as puny as they might seem at first.

"You can die! Hahaha"

All three of them charged their attacks simultaneously, and fired without mercy, the unfortunate oni's scream cut short in his throat, his lifeless body falling to the blood-stained dirt with a dull thud.

* * *

**Back on earth…**

It was a calm day. A gentle breeze rolled through the hills, stirring the grass and the leaves to life. Several birds took pleasure in bathing in the shallow flowing waters of the stream, ruffling their feathers to rid themselves of any excess moisture. A pink pterodactyl nested in a large crevice in the face of one of the jagged cliffs that surrounded the quiet valley. She shifted her weight slightly, and nuzzled her eggs with her sharp beak, before returning her gaze once again towards the sinking sun, in hopes of her mate soon returning with an adequate meal for herself and her soon-to-be-hatched brood.

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black bangs. He was at a loss, everything seemed as it should be, peaceful and tranquil, like it always had been, and yet, in his heart he felt uneasy, like he knew something bad was to happen. But what that was, Goku simply had no idea. Something had been bugging him for a few days now, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

He sat cross-legged on the cliffs that over looked the seemingly never-ending wilderness that he had spent the greater majority of his childhood roaming. He had always chosen to come here when he was in need of a quiet place to think, granted, these times were certainly few and far between for the Sayain. Goku sighed heavily and flopped onto his back, his muscular body landing in the soft grass with a dull 'thump'.

"I don't understand" he said to the air. "Everything is perfectly fine, like always. There aren't any significant energies that I don't recognise around, or insane mass murderers going around killing innocent people. So why do I feel so bad?"

His furry brown tail twitched with the passing seconds, and Goku's face formed a frustrated frown for a moment, before his trademark grin replaced it. "Maybe I'm just going crazy. Oh well" he laughed. "Or maybe, there's a new enemy coming to try and conquer the earth. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, how many times has it happened now?" he then tried to count the number of times the earth had been near-conquered in his life time on his fingers, only succeeding in getting himself rather befuddled, causing him to simply give up. His thoughts returned to the prospect of maybe facing a new enemy. His Sayain blood began to boil at the very thought.

He leapt up, with all the excitement of a child who had been told Christmas had came early. "Oh, that would be awesome, to fight a new foe, to save the world, like old times. Heh heh…" he punched the air a few times and then stopped, his eyes growing big like a child's in a candy store would.

"Goku…? Goku can you hear me_?"_ a familiar, friendly voice called out from within the confines of Goku's mind.

Goku's tail bristled at the familiar, tickling sensation that accompanied the use of such telepathy. He stood up straight, his face suddenly sombre, all traces of his previous giddiness and excitement completely gone from his face.

"Yes, King Kai? Is there are problem? You sound worried…"

"Oh, you have absolutely no idea, Goku. It's horrible, they're all attacking. They've taken 'insane murderous maniacs' to an entirely different planet!" Goku's friend and former master exclaimed, the panic clearly heard in his voice.

"Who has?" Goku inquired, completely dumbfounded.

"Cell. Frieza. All the bad guys you've ever defeated and sent to hell, Goku!"

* * *

The sounds of all out anarchy raged throughout hell. The screams of the helpless oni as they were mercilessly slaughtered by the violent, trigger-happy spirits were all-but drowned out by the ferocious explosions and blasts that were rapidly reducing the already desolate wastelands of hell to little more than dust and craters.

Towards the north was one of the worst hit areas. This was where the greater majority of the Sayains had called home since their arrival. Although, unlike most of the other spirits, these Sayains had little interest in fighting the oni, but the thrill of a good fight had lured them into the battle anyhow. They had all taken it upon themselves to challenge the offending creatures that had started this barbaric slaughter.

"Come on, boys, if these fools want trouble, then we'll be damn sure to give them a heap load of trouble. Let's fight" a particularly brutish looking Sayain called out to his small group of comrades, who all cheered and followed the man's lead towards the gang of huge, reptilian thugs before them.

High above, hovering some hundred feet in the air, one of the main underlying causes of this whole mess observed as a ferocious battle unravelled before his eyes.

"Well, this should be interesting" said Cell, leaning back in an invisible lounger as he watched the Sayains and the crocodile-like creatures begin to fight.

* * *

The battle was rather short-lived. It seemed, at first, that the brutish reptiles had the advantage, after being able to withstand a barrage of punches and kicks from the powerful Sayains. But it seemed that their thick-plated armour was as much a great weakness as it was strength, limiting their movements to a much too slow pace to even come near to touching any of the quick, nimble Sayains. The Sayains had realised that physical attacks were useless, and opted instead to use their ki. The reptiles really hadn't stood a chance after that.

"What? Is that all? Gee, watching paint dry is more fun" Cell exclaimed.

"Well, if you want fun, Cell, then fight me!" a voice snarled from behind him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up" Cell greeted, smirking, slowly turning around to face the new arrival.

Pikkon, a warrior from heaven's elite defence had arrived to cease the monstrous revolt that had reduced Hell to utter chaos. He was little concerned about the green android before him, having already faced and defeated him in battle without much in the way of challenge once before.

"I take it you're the ring-leader behind this whole fiasco?"

"Hmm, hmm, yes, you could say that indeed I am"

"Well, I'm here to stop your little games"

"Yes, I thought you would come to try and stop me. As it happens, I've actually been looking forward to your arrival, you pathetic little man. I've wanted to see you again after you defeated me all those years ago. I'll have you know that I've grown much, much stronger since then"

"Oh yeah? Well, so have I. Bring it on!"

"Now, the real fun begins"

* * *

King Yemma slammed his fists onto his desk with such force that the whole check in station shook with its ferocity.

'_This can't be happening'_ he seethed, as he watched the torment and destruction that was raging even now down in Hell on a large television on his wall.

Several of his underlings cowered as he raged, really not wanting the king's ferocious temper to be turned onto any of them.

"You there!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a rather large red oni cowering near the exit

"y-yes sir?" he stammered.

"Go to the Grand Kai's planet, tell them to send their strongest fighters. We need all the help we can get down there. We can't risk one of the survivors telling them how to escape from hell"

The oni then turned to leave and was about to carry out this request when a red ki beam blasted from behind King Yemma's head and ploughed straight through the unfortunate man's chest. He fell, face first, onto the tiled floor, a vague look of shock on his red-skinned face.

"Oops, silly me. I think I just killed your little friend." came a snide, mocking, and very feminine voice from behind Yemma.

King Yemma froze in shock, and slowly turned around and came face to face with the infamous tyrant, Frieza, and his most faithful servants, the Ginyu Force.

"You seem surprised to see us, Yemma" Frieza drawled smugly. "You should be less careless with your magic doors if you didn't want us to come through them" he said, vaguely gesturing the open drawer on Yemma's desk that was in actual fact a passage into and out of the underworld.

* * *

They both moved faster than normal eyes could keep up with. They were little more than blurs in the sky as they attacked, dodged and blocked the other. The each bombarded the other with a flurry of punches and kicks and various other attacks. Neither Cell nor Pikkon seemed to have any distinct advantage.

"Well, it seems we're pretty evenly matched." Said Cell, when he and Pikkon finally broke apart.

"It would seem so, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Pikkon retorted.

He then began to perform a series of graceful, fluent movements, and blue-ish purple aura glowing around him.

Cell smirked, and began to charge his own ki in anticipation to whatever move Pikkon was planning.

"BURNING TORNADO!" the latter yelled, suddenly bursting into a wall of flames and shooting straight towards Cell, who was wide open.

Cell jumped out of the way of the flames just in time. Pikkon was quite surprised by this, but said nothing.

"Ouch, now that would have hurt. Too bad you're just too slow. And I hope that wasn't your best, coz if it was, I'm much more than slightly disappointed in you, Pikkon" Cell sniped at the heavenly warrior. "Let me show you how it's done."

Cell put his two hands together, and began gathering energy behind him.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me" the white energy in his hands grew brighter and larger with every passing second. He saw the recognition, and the unimpressed, knowing look on Pikkon's face.

'_Fool, he thinks he knows what I'm about to do. That is a mistake he will live to regret"_ Cell thought to himself.

He shifted the energy, so he held it in one hand, and used the index and middle finger of the other and placed them on his forehead. With a slight popping noise, the android vanished and then reappeared right behind the bewildered Pikkon.

"What the…!"

"HAAAAAA"

Pikkon was defeated, by a technique stolen from his friend and ally, Goku, no less.

Cell sneered down at the fallen Pikkon, whose body, charred and black, disappeared in a cloud of dirt and debris as he hit the dirt.

"How disappointing. I thought you were better than that. Oh well"

* * *

King Kai's antennae twitched anxiously. He had just finished relaying to Goku what had been transpiring down in underworld. He paced back and forth, trying to sense for an update on the matter.

"Oh no…not even Pikkon could slow them down" he muttered.

"What was that, North Kai, is Pikkon injured?" the East Kai, the Kai of Pikkon's part of the universe, inquired.

"I'm afraid s- aaaargh. OH NO!" King Kai yelled suddenly, causing the considerably shorter Kai to jump clean out of his skin.

"What? What is it?" the east Kai asked, trying to calm his long-time rival, who was bordering on hysteric.

"It's King Yemma! Somehow, Frieza and his goons got to him! He's gone! He's dead!"

"OH NO! B-but that means…OH NO!"

_**A/n …again, Meh! Yeah…lame attempt at a cliff-hanger there, people. Well, not really, since you can easily guess what's going to happen, I just got bored typing :P. Please, someone, tell me what you think. I'm beginning to think no one likes me, I haven't had a single review yet sniff please review, it'll make my day! ps, if you want to read more, i'd review, coz i'm not updating till i have a certain number of reviews :P**_


	3. Chapter 2 Portal Through Dimensions

**All Hell Breaks Loose…Literally**

**A/N. Kay, I know I said I wouldn't update 'till I got some reviews, but no one seems to want to, which makes me think that no one likes me, which makes me sad :( Yes, I know, I'm a very pessimistic person for someone who's penname is "Bubble-Headed-Optimist" but oh well :P anyway, I finished this chapter, and thought, oh what the heck? Am going to post it anyway. Oh, and for future reference, Marron and Pan were never born, just because they're unnecessary complications and Kami's lookout isn't affected by the weather. Kay, enough rambling, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I own a rather lovely chunk of nothing

**Last time, on AHBLL**

"_I'm afraid s- aaaargh. OH NO!" King Kai yelled suddenly, causing the considerably shorter Kai to jump clean out of his skin._

"_What? What is it?" the east Kai asked, trying to calm his long-time rival, who was bordering on hysteric._

"_It's King Yemma! Somehow, Frieza and his goons got to him! He's gone! He's dead!"_

"_OH NO! B-but that means…OH NO!"_

**Chapter Two: The Portal Through Dimensions**

Rain fell from the skies by the bucket load, the frigid water pounding the earth in relentless, icy sheets. In an almost routine cycle, an explosive blast of lightning would tear through the ominous black skies with a bang loud enough so that it could be heard many miles in any direction. The many street lights flickered and wavered threateningly due to the excess of static electricity such a flash generated in the atmosphere. They would not last much longer in such a storm.

It was an accurate thing to say that this ferocious storm had appeared, quite literally, out of nowhere. One minute, the early-risers of West City had been busy pottering around happily doing whatever it was that they were doing, enjoying the rays of the juvenile sun as it shone lazily from behind a few fluffy white clouds. The next, the sun had been swallowed, lost in the abyssal depths of the threatening purple and black clouds, through which very little light could penetrate. The rain had immediately begun to drown the earth; the many rivers burst their banks after mere minutes under the pressure of its onslaught. The winds screamed a mournful tune as it tore past the buildings with enough force and ferocity to fully test the endurance of their roofs and windows, if not simply tearing them off completely.

At the moment, most people were simply concerned with finding sufficient shelter in which to hide and weather through the storm, waiting for it to cease in its destructive rampage. Other people, however, were not so fortunate as to have such a carefree existence so as to make such a choice. One such person was the sayain prince, Vegeta.

He stood on the balcony of the Capsule Corp. building, his intense charcoal scrutiny turned skyward, towards the raging masses of purple and black that were the vicious storm clouds. It wasn't the storm, as such, that invoked the sayain's concerns, or even the most unusual circumstances in which it had occurred, but rather, the terrifyingly powerful aura the storm seamed to posses. The power was so intense that even the might of the sayain prince himself paled in comparison. The sheer force of it sent shivers down Vegeta's spine, and caused the fur on his tail to stand on end. He was certainly deeply concerned about this whole demonic phenomenon.

"Such power…I've never felt power like this before…oh, this is really bad" he growled to himself.

* * *

Many miles away, on a tiny, secluded island, stood Kame House, home of the aged Turtle Hermit, Roshi. Although this was a small house, it was certainly sturdy, as it was quite able to withstand the ferocious pounding the waves were currently inflicting on it.

Roshi stared out of his window with an intense, scrutinizing gaze, silently observing the wild, untamed forces of nature do battle outside. His aged face looked unusually tired and forlorn, quite a change from the normally energetic cheery man the hermit usually was. He had always had a sixth sense about these things, and knew that this strange energy that he could feel was just the beginning, and things were only going to get worse before they stood any chance of getting better.

The old hermit stood with his hands clasped loosely behind his back, his long, wooden staff leaning casually against the window frame. Roshi sighed, turning his back in the window, turning his gaze instead on the seven other worried faces that also occupied the room.

Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Puar, and Oolong were all gathered around master Roshi's TV, all intently watching the news bulletin that was currently airing.

"_Reports are coming in from all over the world that bizarre weather patterns are occurring all over the globe. They say that unexplained, unforeseen storms are occurring everywhere. Scientists are looking into why…"_ the transmission was cut short by a particularly powerful blast of lightning, and all of the power in Kame House flickered into nothing. The house was bathed in complete darkness.

Krillin, Yamcha and 18 immediately summoned small balls of ki energy to substitute for the lights.

"Aw man, are storms like this really happening all over the country? Oh, Kami, this is bad" said Yamcha, anxiously fidgeting in his seat as he glanced out of the window, to where the rain was still hounding down from the sky, showing no signs of slowing down.

"You're telling me, I'll bet this whole thing was caused by that that evil energy we've been sensing" replied Krillin, scratching his bald head with his free hand.

"Gee, Sherlock, what was your first clue? I say we just get out of here while we're still in one piece and like, go hide somewhere till all this blows over" came the ill-mannered voice of Oolong, the shape shifting pig who had took up residence in the Kame House many years prior. The pig then turned to the blonde android who happened to be sitting in the chair across from him, "don't worry, darlin', you can come with me. I'll protect you" he quirked his eyebrows suggestively. 18 clucked her tongue in disgust, and -

**CRASH!**

An unconscious Oolong found himself sliding down the wall, after being punched square in the nose by the fiery blond woman. Krillin smirked at this development. But then there was a surge in the ominous force, bringing their attentions back to the growing problem at hand.

"Aw man, it…it keeps getting stronger…" said Yamcha, his brow furrowing with concern. "DARN IT. We can't even do anything to stop it, not as long as this storm keeps up. There's no way we can fly in that! Not without getting ourselves injured, and what good would that do?!" he hissed, gesturing vaguely towards the window, through which the sea raged violently, and the rain teamed down in frigid sheets. The howling winds caused the whole house to shudder.

Many minutes, each seeming like its own eternity, passed by and the occupants of the house remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts, all wondering what foul entity could cause such a power of malevolence to appear.

Roshi frowned as the energy took a pretty significant surge upwards. "Oh dear. I'm afraid if this energy keeps growing, there's not going to be anything that we will be able to do to stop it. Things can only get worse if this continues"

"Worse? How can things possibly get worse?" Chi-Chi demanded, "My poor little Goten is out there, all alone, in this horrid weather. And I'm stuck here, because none of you cowards have got enough guts to fly in a little rain. Oh, my sweet little baby Goten, he must be so frightened" she crooned, despite the fact that Goten was a teenager now, and more than capable of taking care of himself. This was a fact that Krillin soon pointed out, much to his immediate regret. Chi-Chi had yelled for a good solid seven minutes about how Goten would always be her baby no matter how old he got. Krillin never said another word on the subject.

"Master Roshi?" Krillin asked, a few minutes later "what you said before, is it true? Are things really going to get worse? Because this evil energy is giving me the creeps enough as it is!"

"I'm afraid so, Krillin. I can sense it" was the old hermit's only response.

* * *

Kami's Lookout was one of the few places one could go to escape the wild rampage of the storm, the floating, spherical haven being so high in the sky that it was immune to its destructive effects. The Earth's young, Namekian guardian, Dende, paced back and forth in anxiety, the amount of malevolent power he was sensing fraying on his already shot nerves. The awe-inspiring sight of the swirling purple and black masses of a raging storm, as observed from above rather than below, was lost on him.

Piccolo, another, much older Namekian, sat floating several feet in the air a little distance away from his younger, restless counterpart, his arms and legs folded and his face set into a calm, meditative expression. How he could maintain such a pose at such a time was anyone's guess.

"Dende, are you ok?" Dende's genie-like companion, Mr. Popo asked, evidently concerned for his friend's well being.

"Oh, this is really bad, Popo. I…I've never felt this much energy before. It's completely off the charts." Dende gasped, not ceasing his relentless pacing. At least, that was until Goku suddenly appeared in front of him with a loud _'pop', _almost giving the young Namekian a heart attack and caused him to drop his staff in fright.

Piccolo opened his eyes with a scowl upon sensing the arrival of Goku's Ki. Goku suddenly looked sheepish that he had startled Dende to such an extent that the youth had turned a slightly paler shade of green.

"Sorry Dende, guess I shoulda called first. Heh, heh" he said, putting his hand behind his head in that way that Goku does.

"That would…have been good. Yeah" Dende gasped.

"I take it you can sense this energy, Goku?" Piccolo asked calmly, walking over to the small group.

"I sure can." Replied Goku, in an uncharacteristically solemn voice. Goku then related what he believed to be the cause of this malevolent disturbance.

"What?" Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo all gasped in unison, when Goku had finished his story. "King Yemma is dead? B-but how is that even possible?" Dende demanded.

"It was Frieza, somehow, he and the Ginyu force managed to escape from hell long enough to take him out and destroy the check-in station in the spirit realm" Goku answered calmly. "That's the disturbance we've all been sensing. There's been a shift in the balance of good and evil, and unfortunately it's not in our favour" the Sayain sighed.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that, Goku" interrupted the voice of King Kai, who had opened up a telepathic link to the small group.

* * *

"whoa, Father, can you feel that?" Raditz asked, looking towards the north, where he could sense a huge power growing

"course I can. I told you things were about to get interesting around this dump. Come on, let's go check it out. I'm just itching for a good fight" said Bardock, preparing to take off. Raditz followed suit, excited at the prospect of having a good fight also.

Father and son took off, heading north, that powerful energy they were sensing growing stronger the further they went.

What they saw next made them both gasp in shock and set their tails on edge.

* * *

The ferocious storm, in all of its glory, vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared, with no prior warning or indications. this fact, of course, confused the already befuddled inhabitants of the planet to an even greater extent. Of course, they had little time to dwell on their confusion, once they took their first glances towards the sky.

* * *

"Hey," Oolong exclaimed, "the storm, it's over! Look!" he said, pointing to the window, that Master Roshi had yet to leave.

"Oh really?" Krillin asked hopefully, looking up from his thoughtful daze.

He went straight to the window to see for himself. The storm was over, that was true, as the sea had calmed and it was no longer raining. But Krillin saw something far more sinister than any mere storm. The very sight of it set his very bones on fire.

"Oh my…this is bad"

* * *

"Uh Dad, I think you should come look at this" Trunks called to his father.

"What is…?! Sheesh, what the hell is that!?

* * *

People all across the planet were crowding in the streets, getting out of their cars, hanging out of their windows, looking at the sky. They looked at it with fear, awe and wonder etched onto their faces.

A huge, gaping black hole had appeared in the sky. Or rather, a huge, swirling vortex crackling with the sheer force of the energy it possessed. Black thunder erupted from the core, burning through the skies in an instant. The once azure skies had bled into an ungodly shade of red. An ominous rumble shook the earth, causing her people to scream in panic. With each passing second, the vortex grew wider, until it easily surpassed three miles in diameter. Another deadly boom, and the vortex grew more frantic in its spinning. Even the humans could feel its power growing. Not even they could miss the blurred shapes beginning to form at the core of the apocalyptic entity of the sky. Blurred forms that quickly grew and moulded into defined shapes, all the while getting closer, and more threatening. That was when a frenzied panic spread through the hearts of those unfortunate souls who had stopped to observe the strange phenomenon.

* * *

On Kami's lookout, Goku, Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo had all just been told some startling news by King Kai. The walls separating Hell and earth had collapsed, meaning that there was nothing stopping all of the evil spirits from escaping.

"What?! But…but how is that possible?"

"I understand…" said Piccolo quietly.

"How?"

"They were planning it from the beginning. They knew this would happen if they attacked King Yemma. The check in station, that's where souls leaving this world go when they enter the next one, essentially making that the weakest point in the dimensional barrier between the two worlds. And when they attacked King Yemma at the check in station, they damaged that barrier, causing the whole thing to become unstable." Piccolo explained.

"Is that right, King Kai?"

"I'm afraid it is Goku!"

"Aw man, how are we going to fix this mess!" Goku sighed, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Well, you better figure it out soon, Goku, because it's happening right now! Look behind you!" piccolo said, his eyes resting on something beyond Goku's field of vision.

Goku did so, and what he saw made his heart race with fear, concern, but most of all, excitement. He had been itching for a good fight for some time now, and it seemed his wish would finally be granted, as he observed the cataclysmic hole, that he knew instantly must be the portal through the dimensions that King Kai had spoken of just moments prior.

* * *

"Eep! L-look at the sky! That's not natural!" Krillin yelled, pointing a shaking finger to the sky.

"What? What is it?" said Yamcha, coming over "yikes, aw man, this day just keeps getting weirder"

"What are you two getting all huffy – eeep!" Chi spat, marching over to see what the two men were getting so worked up over, and promptly fainted from the shock of what she saw.

"Argh, chi-chi! Oh my…" bellowed the Ox King upon seeing his daughter collapse and promptly went to her aid.

Everyone else in the room had far more important things to worry about than chi-chi's collapse. The energy they had been sensing for a while now was shifting, changing. Before it was just one mass of power, wild, untamed and unharnessed, but in the form it was in, essentially harmless. Now, it was breaking down, and taking on many corporeal, physical forms, and was spreading wider and wider, further and further away from its original core of origin. The fortunate thing was that many of these new beings proved to have too little energy to be of any real threat, at least not to the Z fighters, but there were still many that were. And one of the ones that were, was very near by. _Very _near by.

Everyone froze. They all recognised that incredible energy. An energy signaturel that none of them had felt in nigh upon twenty years, and all believed they would never feel again. all of them, save for Chi-Chi, Oolong and the Ox King rushed outside and gathered on the little beach, and sure enough, they saw the hulking, brutish form of a man they thought long since dead.

Nappa.

_**Next time, on ABHLL**_

**The plot has finally thickened, and the barrier between hell and Earth has crumbled into nothing. All the malevolent spirits of hell are now running rampage across the earth. And what's worse, the deadly sayain Nappa has found the Kame House. Do the Z fighters stand a chance against their powerful foe? Will help come from unexpected places? Or is all hope completely lost for our valiant heroes? Read and find out next time, in the next chapter of All Hell Breaks Loose…Literally. "Chapter Three: N-Nappa? But you're dead!" (Sorry, couldn't resist doing one of those corny narrations we all know and love! :P )**

**A/N …ok, I think this chapter got a bit repetitive…oh well…could be worse I guess…but seriously people, review. It only takes one minute! Just click the purple box. Chibi-Vegeta commands you! and I'm really not going to update until I get some reviews this time. I'm not continuing this story till I know SOMEONE actually likes it, and are not just reading, and going, ah, screw this crap. Please review? Tell me, should I stop embarrassing myself or is this story actually worth continuing? I'm not gonna know if you don't tell me &Gives Best Puppy Eyes& **

**PS what Raditz and Bardock saw was the same as what everyone else saw, just the other end!**

**Oh, and would anyone be interested in Beta'ing for me? My work is ok, and all, but I'm really not the best person when it comes to grammar and sentence structure. If you're interested PM me! Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3: Nappa? but you're dead!

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

**A/N: Quick thanks to my reviewers ThatCreepyGirlChloe, Simple Complications, Anami1x, Dark Shadow Of Flame and brenthforever. Your reviews are much appreciated! I made a VERY lame attempt at doing a battle scene. I personally think I failed miserably. Also, Gohan didn't neglect his training. For future reference, neither did Trunks or Goten.**

Disclaimer: o.0 do you honestly need me to confirm that i do NOT own Dragon Ball Z, or are you just that stupid?

**Chapter three: N-Nappa? But you're dead?!**

Nappa was certainly a well built, powerful bodied man. He towered over most other men and stood to be at least three times as wide, with bulging rock-hard muscles bursting from his frame at every possible point on his body. his bald head seemed rather small compared to his overly broad shoulders, making his body seem bigger and more intimidating than it actually was. He wore black and brown body armour, and a black body suit that seemed too short to accommodate his powerful body, and like all Sayains, Nappa had the trademark furry brown tail that was wrapped firmly around his waist a trim moustache covered his upper lip, which was pulled back baring his yellowed teeth in a grotesque snarl, shielding his prone eyes from the blinding sunlight with his hand as he emerged out of the shadows.

In all truth, it really wasn't all that bright by a normal person's standards, but Nappa, who had spent the greater part of two decades living in the darkness of hell, didn't appreciate the stinging pain the rays of light inflicted on his eyes. He squinted his right eye, his green scouter providing adequate shade for his left as he took the time to scope out his surroundings with his keen, hawk-like gaze. He didn't spot anything that particularly caught his interest, just some sandy dunes dotted with several tough, sturdy plants that had endured the blistering winds of the recent storm. Pools of water gathered at the bases of these dunes, the last remnants of the fearsome storm that had preceded Nappa's escape from hell and presence here now. Behind him, the now calm ocean lapped gently against the shores, leaving behind trails of itself with each retreat.

Nappa blinked several more times, until his eyes had finally become accustomed to the rays of the sun. It had been a long time indeed since he had been able to do as such.

Several small rodents nervously poked their noses out of their burrow, checking to see if it was safe to venture further out of their sanctuary so that they could forage for their food. Unfortunately for them, they didn't spot Nappa floating some twenty feet above them and ventured further away from safety, and even worse was the fact that he had seen them. In a lightning flash movement, the hulking form of Nappa had swooped down and snatched the poor creatures off the dirt with a swift, graceful movement that would normally have been incapable for any other creature of Nappa's size. The rodents squealed their terror for a few seconds before the sheer force of the sayain's grip on their prone bodies proved too much for them to bear and they all became still. Without even bothering to skin the carcass of it's fur, the burly brute tossed his head back and brought one to his mouth, and swallowed the morsel whole. Nappa's face contorted to express his evident disgust, his tongue roaming his teeth as if to remove a foul taste from his mouth.

"Disgusting!" he grunted, coughing up a chunk of brown fur. This, however, didn't stop him from repeating the same process with the other three rodents he had caught, his face betraying his distaste with each one that slipped down his throat. Nappa, like all Sayains, had an appetite that would put even the most gluttonous of humans to shame, and not to mention the fact that he hadn't eaten a scrap in close to twenty years, and so he had elected to put up with ill-tasting snacks to appease his hunger somewhat. His tongue darted out of his mouth, liking his lip, and subsequently his trim moustache, in an attempt to derive the last ounce of flavour from his scant meal.

He was on the verge of going hunting again, when his scouter beeped into life. It indicated that there was a cluster of fairly high energy levels two miles east of his current position. This caught the brutish Sayains interest, as these energy levels were significantly more powerful than the average inhabitant of this fetid mudballl of a planet. They were certainly enough to keep Nappa entertained, at least for a little while. He grinned to himself, and flexed his vast muscles, out of a force of habit more than anything, and took of in the direction his scouter indicated, all thoughts of food pushed from his mind. the thrill of a good fight was much more appetising for the sayain warrior.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The streets and roads of most every major city and town in the country, if not the entire world, were grid-locked to the point of bursting, what with the heavy onslaught of panicked people trying desperately to put as much distance between themselves and their respective cities, for fear that those villainous creatures would be drawn to such large crowds of people inhabiting one space. The streets of West city were evidently no different than they were in any other city. The sounds of hundreds of honking cars and the shouts of their angry, impatient drivers drowned out most every other noise in the vicinity.

"Come on, you sons of bitches, move it or loose it" one particularly vulgar man yelled to the many hundreds of drivers who preceded him on the road, whilst hanging out of his car window. Many men were also yelling such obscenities, although their foul language tended to fall flat on deaf ears, as many people were too frightened of the villainous creatures running around to bother responding to the insults of rude men.

Of course, what these people didn't realise, was that in trying to escape the city, they had subsequently gathered in the same place, and being stuck in their immobile vehicles as they were, they were practically sitting ducks should any of hell's escapees care to stroll by and attack. Which, unfortunately for the people of west city, one so happened to do. Or rather, a villainous family of spirits so happened to do.

The spirits, or Cell Jrs as they were known, were a small, child-like androids,

all seven spawned by the original Cell during his legendary battle with the golden-haired delivery boy, or Gohan as he was known to his friends, some fourteen years before. they looked a lot like Cell, but were much shorter in stature than the original, and were blue instead of green in colour. Even when combined, they didn't look like much of a threat at a passing glance, but as the earthly expression goes, not everything is what it seems to be. their combined power level was very similar to that of their "father's", which made them a considerable threat indeed.

they had been drawn to this area by the incessant noises the people below were making, and they were glad that they had submitted to their curiosities, because this was quite the find indeed. '_A thousand lambs, lined for the slaughter' _one thought, with a malicious snicker.

It only took one simple Ki blast, destroying a random building to stir said 'lambs' into a frenzied panic, hysteria spreading from one person to the next as quickly as a wild fire would surely pass from branch to branch. The falling debris of the blasted building fell amidst clouds of dust, crushing several unfortunate cars that were stationed beneath it.

The people nearest the explosions abandoned their cars, and without bothering to look for the cause of the blast, took off, weaving and winding their way through the never-ending sea of cars. The Cells laughed at the mayhem that they had caused so easily, and prepared to make it more interesting. Two of the seven charged up another blast, much more powerful this time, and fired again, whilst the others moved to herd the people in a direction nearer to the blasts that were incoming.

"oh my god, they're attacking! We're all going to die!" a woman screamed, as she saw the huge ball of white energy heading straight for them at great speeds.

The blast struck the streets, sending many cars and people flying in every direction. This only increased the intensity of the screaming, and the sounds of pounding feet as more and more people took to leaving their cars and running for their lives. It was a hive of confusion and panic as the humans tried to navigate the compact array of cars that they themselves had created, effectively blocking any easy escape routes they could have taken. None of them paid any heed to the dark-haired young man that had just arrived on the scene.

"if you know what's good for you, I'd stop tormenting those people and go back to hell, where you belong" a cool voice chided from behind where the seven brothers had gathered to observe their destructive powers, snickering slyly to themselves.

"unless, of course, you want me to crush you again like I did last time?"

the Cells turned around, and came face to face with the very same boy – or rather, Man, as the case now was – that had destroyed them when they were first created, without so much as receiving a scratch from the effort. Gohan, son of the legendary Goku, the twenty-five year old Mystic, was floating right behind the small group of murderous androids, arms braced across his toned chest, a dark gleam in his ebony eyes.

* * *

It didn't take Nappa long to reach his destination, which turned out to be a small secluded island in the middle of the ocean. An odd place to find high power levels, but Nappa was never one to think on such oddities, or to think at all for that matter. He saw that you didn't need to think to be able to fight; brute force was all that was needed to win a battle. And Nappa had A LOT of brute force at his disposal, of that he was certain.

He stopped short some twenty feet away from the house to find a small entourage of victims waiting for him on the beach. There were four people waiting below; a bearded old man with a long wooden staff, a short, bald man with six circles on his forehead, a dark-haired man with several scars marring his face, and a pretty blond woman.

"aw man, it _is_ Nappa…" said Yamcha, in a voice an octave or two higher than usual. Even after twenty years, Yamcha had not quite gotten over the fear he had developed of Nappa and Vegeta for the role they had played in his first and most excruciating death.

"How nice of you all to line up for me so I can pick you off one by one" Nappa scoffed, eying each of them individually, a cruel tormenting spark in his hollow black eyes.

A flicker of recognition crossed his face as his eyes fell on Yamcha and Krillin. "Ah, I remember you two, you're the two weaklings who thought you could challenge me the first time I came to earth."

"You know this big oaf, Krillin?" android 18 inquired.

"Yeah I know him...Nappa…but…but you're dead. Vegeta killed you, I saw it!" Krillin said, his voice wavering with each syllable.

Nappa smirked at the obvious hint of fear in Krillin's voice. "That's true, thanks to that ungrateful little punk Vegeta. But now I'm back, and I'm going to have me some fun with you fools. Now, which one of you wants to fight me first…?"

A moment passed with no response.

"I'll fight you" said 18, stepping forward, being the only one willing to challenge the sayain.

"Ladies first, I see. Well, alright, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just cause you're cute" the burly sayain grunted, earning a sound of disgust from her throat and a repugnant expression to cross the androids features.

"Let's just get this over with" she sighed, in a dull, uninterested voice.

* * *

"Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed, firing the energy blast at the last remaining droid in front of him. the evil creature screamed, but was too injured to otherwise do anything to stop the approaching attack from vaporising him. and so it did, as the pure energy connected with his prone body.

Gohan released the energy, and heaved a sigh of relief. Defeating the androids proved to be rather more challenging than he'd anticipated, and he nursed a bloodied lip and several scrapes and cuts on his left arm for his efforts. Mere flesh wounds, really. Gohan was far from cheerful at his victory, however. He may have defeated the Cell Jr gang easily enough, but there were still a whole host of other problems at hand, and more threatening enemies to face. the mystic growled as he felt more significant energy levels hovering nearby.

"_oh, what the hell is going on? Everything is falling apart. And where's dad? He needs to be here" _the sayain thought as he dashed away to help more unfortunate citizens stave off another attack on their lives.

* * *

It was quite the comical sight to see one so large as Nappa be held at bay by one so small and sleek as android 18, which was the case as 18 parried another blow that Nappa attempted to land on her abdomen. Nappa seemed only slightly perturbed that their power seemed quite evenly matched, for she had been about as successful in landing a blow as he had, but he continued fighting nonetheless. After a few moments of scuffling, the two unlikely opponents broke apart.

"Well, that should about do for warm ups" the sayain said, a smug, arrogant look placed firmly on his face. "I must say, I'm impressed, it's not every day a female lasts more than five seconds against me,"

"Well, I can't imagine someone like you to have had much experience of the female sorts" 18 spat. It took a moment for Nappa to catch her meaning. He snarled at her insult.

Once again, android and sayain clashed, in a mid-air barrage of punches, kicks and various other melee attacks, both trying to gain the advantage in the battle. It would seem that they were evenly matched, but the smug, confident look on Nappa's face was not lost on 18. Nor was it lost on Krillin, who also saw the sinister smirk adorn his features, and it gave him the creeps.

"18! Oh no…she'll get herself killed. Doesn't she realise that this is nowhere near his full power? - He's holding back!!" Krillin whined shouting the last part so his wife could hear.

"What!? – argh!"

The lapse in her concentration had granted Nappa ample chance to gain the upper hand in their little brawl, which he took full advantage of by kneeing the android hard in the stomach and with interlocked hands, pounded her in the back, sending her flying into the water. She regained her composure before she hit the water and righted herself, snarling about how that was a cheap-shot and cursing Krillin for his distraction. However, the advantage was now in Nappa's field, and he had no intentions of waiting for the android to fully regain her bearings, and dashed behind her in a lightning quick movement, and with one swift powerful kick, sent 18 flying into the sands were Krillin, Yamcha and Roshi were standing.

She hit the dirt with a grunt, and Krillin immediately ran to her aid. She was not injured, but was still dazed by the sudden turning of the tables. Even so, Krillin could not contain his anger at Nappa's underhanded attack on his wife, and with a loud growl, he leapt into the air to confront the muscle-bound menace before 18 had any chance to stop him.

Due to the fact Nappa had been surprised that it was Krillin who was attacking him rather than the fire-tongued blond, the former monk was able to land a few punches on the sayain before the latter responded in kind, sending the much smaller man flying back several feet. Krillin growled, and noted that physical onslaught would not work, as his hand was already throbbing from that small impact. For a moment, he wondered how 18 had lasted so long on melee attacks alone, before shaking distracting thoughts from his head and began charging up his patented attack: Distructo-Disk. In all, it only took several seconds to amass enough energy for the move, and he flung it at his foe with all the ferocity he could muster, aiming for the kill with one fell swoop.

Nappa smirked at the incoming razor-sharp disc of energy approaching, and dodged out of it's path, perfectly confident in his agile speed. However, it seemed that this was misplaced faith in his own abilities, as the sayain misjudged the distance between himself and the energy, and also the speed at which it was travelling, for he did not entirely dodge the deadly missile, instead, it slashed his right bicep with a neat cut. Nappa hissed in pain, instinctively applying pressure to the small wound. hot blood oozed through his fingers. Nappa's anger spiked - oh, how he hated it when inferior creatures caused _him_ to shed his own blood, no matter how insignificant the wound was. no one did that to a sayain elite. _No one!_

Now angry, the sayain began to form energy attacks of his own. in rapid succession, he fired a bombage of Ki blasts towards Krillin, knowing on the off chance that the human dodged one blast, there would be another that would strike. a pained groan told Nappa that at least one of his shots were on target.

when the smoke cleared, a haggard-looking Krillin emerged, looking shaking and somewhat bloodied, but certainly alive and relatively unharmed by the onslaught.

"distructo disc" he cried, without any further hesitation, firing his second disc at the large man. this time he dodged fully, and was prepared to retaliate in kind. Krillin would have continued with a barrage of attacks then, but he found himself somewhat distracted. he felt a familiar energy approaching, and it was approaching fast. everyone on the beach below could feel it too, and they all looked in the same direction - towards the west.

Nappa was the first to dismiss the energy readings on his scouter. Whoever it was was no threat to him, and Krillin had looked away. big mistake.

"Krillin, lookout!" yamcha cried, upon spotting Nappa taking advantage of krillin's distraction. but it was too late, the powerful blast had already struck, and krillin landed in the water. they all waited on baited breath for that familiar bald head to reemerge from the waves. they waited...

"come on, baldy, i know you can take more than that..." Nappa scoffed. a moment later, a slight splash confirmed that the monk had rose from the water. he held his left arm at the elbow, where the flesh was burned and bleeding, and a rather nasty gash on his forehead swiftly dripped blood into his eyes. his lips were pulled back over his teeth in a grimace.

"no, Krillin...!" 18 gasped.

"you had me worried for a minute, there, cuball. i thought i'd killed you just when i was starting to have a little fun" mocked Nappa, an ammused smirk playing his thin lips. Krillin groaned. Before Krillin could react, Nappa had made his move. he had vanished from sight, having moved so fast, and had hammered him hard enough to send the monk sprawling into Yamcha below, and both men went flying into the Kame House, sliding down the wall.

Nappa let out a cruel laugh, and then brought the index and middle finger of his left hand before his face and began charging his attack, the finishing laser when -

"Well, well. If it isn't Nappa, why don't you leave those earthlings be and fight me instead, you overgrown baboon" a cool voice snarled from behind Nappa.

Nappa, surprised, turned around to face the newcomer. His beady eyes narrowed in shock and anger as they fell upon the all-too familiar man who had appeared out of nowhere. the energy attack he had been forming disintegrated into nothing as he eyed the intruder.

"You?!" he spat through gritted teeth, "what are you doing here?"

**Dun dun duuh…wow, cliff-hanger XD**

**Next time, on ABHLL **

**After Krillin, Yamcha, and 18 got defeated by the brutish sayain Nappa, a mysterious stranger has appeared just as he was about to deliver his finishing blow. Who is this person? Will he be able to stop Nappa? But most importantly, is he friendly? Read and find out, in the next chapter of, All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. **

**A/N…o.0…sigh, this chapter didn't turn out like I hoped it would…something just doesn't quite…oh, I don't know. It just could have been better. ah well, tell me what you thought anyway. Oh, and in case your wondering why the guys got so thoroughly trounced, it's because both Yamcha and Krillin gave up fighting and so are no where near as strong as they used to be, and as for 18, I never liked the idea of a ONCE HUMAN android being stronger than a super sayain. So she can hold her own against an ordinary sayain, but nothing more. **


	5. Chapter 4 Fighting for the Winning Team

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

**A/n…sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school and shiz…plus, I had mild writer's block…there's quite a bit more dialogue than usual, but ah well. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; Animi1x, ThatCreepyGirlChloe, Simple Complications1 and CoLLiSiOn.**

Disclaimer: I own me, myself and 2 cats. nothing else. 

**Chapter Four: Fighting for the Winning Team**

"…HAAAA!" Goku yelled, releasing the wave of energy towards his enemies, who had foolishly enough gathered in one place – like sitting ducks, as the expression goes. The wave hit its mark, the satisfying explosion and the painful screams of the spirits told him as much.

The smoke and the debris cleared only moments after Goku had defeated the twenty-strong group of wicked spirits with a single Kamehameha wave. The crater that had been formed was at least half a mile in diameter, with the bodies of the fallen scattered haphazardly all around it. Goku was just glad that the area had been deserted sometime before he had arrived…otherwise, this may have presented something of a problem…

Goku then noticed something strange happening to the aforementioned spirits' bodies. He watched, fascinated, as the bodies of the men he had just defeated – who happened to be several of Frieza's weaker goons – morphed and dissolved, regressing back into the formless cloud-like entities they had originated as before escaping hell. The clouds convulsed, and vanished with a small pop.

"Hmm, that was weird…oh well" Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a shame, though, I was hoping for a much better fight than that, what with all the evil spirits escaping from hell and all" he groaned, gesturing vaguely to the space their defeated foes had recently occupied. He would have been genuinely surprised if even one of the goons would have been able to endure even one of his weakest punches, so low was their power.

"Yeah well, that was just the appetiser, we haven't had the main course yet" said Gohan, who had located his father a short while before. He soon regretted his chosen analogy because a moment later –

GRRRR….

"Hehe. Hey Gohan, you wouldn't happen to have any food, would you? I'm starving!" Goku asked, sinking to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, dad…!" the mystic sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"What?" Goku asked innocently. Gohan merely sighed and shook his head, an amused smile playing his lips.

"Come on then, let's go find something to eat. I know what you're like when you're hungry!"

"Oh boy" chirped Goku, jumping to his feet so fast, he vanished for a moment.

…sometime later, the two Sayains emerged from the only open café they could find in the vicinity. After having ordered two of everything on offer, Goku rubbed his stomach with a content sigh.

"Wow, that was good food" he said cheerfully. However, a surge of malevolent energy drowned any semblance of carefree innocence from Goku's face, replacing it instead with the sombre, serious determination of a battle-hardened warrior. The uncharacteristic scowl on Goku's face did not soften when the surge of energy caused by the ever-present ominous vortex in the sky subsided.

"Things are getting worse, son. The power, it…it keeps getting stronger…"

"I know, dad, I can sense it, too"

"Well, come on, there are –" another powerful surge of energy drowned whatever Goku was about to say. Only this time, it was not the vortex in the sky that caused it. It was caused by a particularly powerful foe engaging in a battle nearby.

It wasn't the power itself that had Goku worried, for in truth it was no match for _him_, moreover it was _where _the malevolent power was coming from that ailed his being, because he knew that the people there couldn't pose a real challenge to this foe.

The Kame House.

Neither Goku nor Goku hesitated in taking off in the direction of their friend's house.

"Mommy…can you tell me the story about the bunnies…?" a dazed Yamcha mumbled, gazing somewhat cross-eyed at the back of Krillin's head. Krillin grunted in pain and hauled his frame off of Yamcha with considerable effort.

"Oh, Krillin, you're hurt" 18 gasped as she rushed over to her husband's aid. The short man merely raised a hand to signify that he was he alright…at least for the moment. His eyes were intently fixed on the two men floating in the sky just above them, as were Master Roshi's. 18 followed his eye line and her frown deepened.

The first was the over-brawny pea-brained brute they all knew as Nappa. The other was a man somewhat smaller in stature than Nappa, but no less intimidating and fearsome. And the tangled mane of grizzled black hair that fell to just past the man's knees only added to this fearsome image. This new man was Raditz, former friend and companion of Nappa, and brother of Goku.

"You?" Nappa snarled, as his beady eyes landed on his former companion. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to have a tea party. What the hell do you think I'm doing here, you over-grown idiot? I'm here to fight" Raditz growled, in a voice heavy in biting sarcasm.

"You want to fight me? Why?"

"Because we're not allies anymore, that's why. See, I learned a thing or two about real power while I was in hell, and I decided to start playing for the winning team. So shut up and fight me"

"Well, alright. But I should have you know that I won't lose to a low-class like you"

"Heh, last time I checked, you _did _lose to a low-class like me, my baby brother Kakarot, to be precise. And if I recall, you failed to even land a single punch, am I right?" Raditz snorted, smirking widely at the angry scowl that crossed the larger man's features. Obviously, that last battle was still an exposed nerve for Nappa, even after twenty years.

"Bring it on…" Nappa snarled, readying himself in a fighting stance.

For a moment, the two stared each other down, each daring the other to make the first move. Nappa, being the more impatient of the two, dashed forward, aiming a punch at his former companion's face. Even though his aim was spot on, Nappa's fist made contact only with empty air. Raditz had moved out of range at the last second.

"Ha-ha, you'll have to do better than that Nappa. You see, you're supposed to actually hit me for a punch to work" Raditz gibed, his face breaking out into an amused grin.

"Don't let it go to your over-sized head, Raditz, you just got lucky" Nappa barked, cracking his knuckles.

"Sure…then why don't you try again?" mocked Raditz, offering the larger man an opening in which to strike. An opening that Nappa took advantage of, only to have the long-haired man dodge at the last moment.

It was only after several minutes of breezily dodging Nappa's increasingly frustrated blows that Raditz finally retaliated with a punch of his own. Nappa almost keeled over as he clutched his gut, winded.

"Low-class: one, elite-class: zero. Things aren't going your way today, are they Nappa? Heh…"

"Why you…! Where did…you get that much…power?" Nappa gasped, still clutching his bruised gut.

"Like I said, I learned what it means to have true power"

"Whoa…that's Raditz…what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of reunion of dead losers or what?" Moaned Yamcha, rubbing his still sore head.

"I guess so…but did he say that he's switched sides?" replied Krillin. "I hope he has…that power…I don't remember him having this kind of power before"

"Tell me about it, man…personally, I hope they destroy each other. That would solve everybody's problems"

"Yeah…either way, I don't trust either of them"

"No…I think the boy really has changed sides...I don't know why, but that's just what my gut is telling me" said Master Roshi softly. Krillin and Yamcha looked at the old man, but said nothing, and then returned their gaze to the fight above.

"…and to think, here I thought that I'd at least get something of a challenge fighting you, Nappa" Raditz sighed, as he effortlessly swerved out of the way as a stream of ki blasts streamed past. "Although, I did feel a little bit of breeze in that one, maybe you might actually hit me before we're through." He said in a mocking voice. Raditz charged up a ki blast, and fired it, immediately following it up with another, and another.

Nappa was able to dodge most of the barrage, but several shots hit their mark; one burned straight through the armour guards on his left shoulder, another glanced off his thigh whilst the third managed to char his breastplate. Nappa growled viciously, not only could he _not _land a hit of any kind on Raditz, but he couldn't even dodge his hits in return.

"Tsk, tsk. Are you even trying to win, Nappa? Because at this rate, you'll have lost to another "low-class" without landing a single punch. Tell you what, because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a free shot at me. Go ahead…" he said, smuggle offering his gesturing at Nappa to come and strike.

"Don't get cocky, Raditz, that's the biggest mistake a fighter can make" a somewhat amused voice chided from behind.

Surprised, both Nappa and Raditz paused in mid air, seeking out the source of the voice. Down on the beach Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and 18 were in much the same situation. Five pairs of eyes fell upon a spiky-haired man dressed in green and black battle armour. It was Bardock, wearing an amused, almost Goku-like grin on his face. But then, considering how much Bardock looked like his youngest son, that was hardly difficult.

"Whoa…that hoodlum looks just like Goku…!" said Roshi, as he looked the new-comer up and down.

"Man, where do these guys keep coming from? Sheesh!" Yamcha whimpered, earning a glare from eighteen for "being a whiney-faced loser" but apparently, Raditz was thinking along the same lines as Yamcha.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Raditz asked, somewhat surprised at seeing his father. However, before Bardock had had a chance to respond, Nappa had taken the opportunity to attack Raditz while his back was turned. He delivered a powerful kick to the sayain's spine, causing him to lose his balance, and then, with interlocked hands, hammered Raditz hard, causing him to go flying into the shallow water.

"…and the second biggest mistake is letting yourself get distracted" snickered Bardock, as he watched Raditz hit the dirt.

"Not so hot now, are you, you piece of scum" Nappa called.

"Don't get cocky, he says. Don't get distracted, he says! Did he forget that _he's _the one who made me lose my focus?!" Raditz cursed as he spat a mouthful of salty water out of his mouth. "Disgusting! Urgh"

Just like he had earlier in his respective fights with 18 and Krillin, Nappa fully intended to strike again before Raditz could fully regain his composure, but before he could so much as blink –

– SMACK!

A powerful fist came into contact with the side of his jaw before he could even see who had punched him. He saw red lights flash before his eyes before the all-too familiar face of his former ally floated into his vision.

'_Darn, how the hell did he move so fast, I…I didn't even see…'_

"Nobody attacks me while my back is turned, you giant gorilla" Raditz snarled, as he backed away several feet from Nappa.

Nappa just glared as he wiped away a line of blood that was trickling from his split lip.

"Eat Energy!" Nappa screamed, firing a fast and ferocious wave of energy towards the long-haired sayain. Raditz was fast enough to dodge the blow, but he was still angry about the sneak attack, and hadn't quite reacted quickly enough. He hiss in pain as the powerful blast caught his arm, leaving behind a rather nasty burn across his bicep.

"Argh…I think you need to work on your aim. But I must say I'm impressed, that even hurt a little bit" Raditz laughed, stemming the flow of blood from his burn with his finger. "But, let me show you how it's really done – aargh!" Raditz began gathering energy with his hands at his sides, the two silvery orbs growing bigger and brighter with each second. Raditz moved, and Nappa braced himself for the oncoming attack…but it didn't come. Nappa opened his eyes – Raditz had vanished.

"Huh? Where'd you go you coward?" he growled, searching around for the missing sayain.

"Look Behind you…Energy Wave Volley!!" Raditz unleashed the energy at Nappa's unguarded back in short bursts, paying the large brute back for the sneaky stunt he had pulled earlier. And the grunts of pain told Raditz that his ploy was a success. A cloud of smoke engulfed the two.

After the cloud had faded, Raditz observed the damage he had caused to his former comrade. The fabric on Nappa's black body suit was torn in places, and his shoulder guards were completely destroyed. Where the energy had made contact with flesh, the skin was charred and black. For the most part, Nappa had suffered minor scrapes only, but there was a rather nasty wound spanning the length of his left forearm, steadily oozing a trickle of red blood over his hands. .

"Alright Nappa, that should about do for warm ups! Let's get serious!"

"Warm ups?" Nappa muttered.

'_Aw man, that was warm ups? He's…he's bluffing…yeah, ye-yeah that's right, bluffing…heh'_"

Puffing out his chest, Nappa decided to play along with Raditz 'bluff' "Alright then, I'll get serious. Although, I must say, Raditz, you've impressed me with your power so far, there aren't many low-class soldiers who can stand up to me. But once I show you my full power, you'll be begging for mercy"

Raditz merely quirked an eyebrow, unperturbed. "Show me this so-called power of yours then, 'almighty' Nappa"

"You'll regret saying that, you fool – aaaargh!" Nappa began to charge up his Ki, causing his power level to shoot through the roof. Raditz stood back and watched, not really concerned at the impressive power levels Nappa was reaching. Well, impressive in the eyes of most other creatures, anyway.

A few minutes later, Nappa's silver aura dissolved, and he looked at Raditz with a satisfied smirk on his face, as if trying to say "just try and beat that power level"

"Very impressive Nappa. I think maybe it's time I took this fight of ours to the next level." Raditz looked to his father, who nodded. "Yes, time to transform"

"Transform? But how? It isn't a full moon, you can't go oozaru!" said Nappa, slightly concerned about what Raditz was planning.

"Who said anything about going oozaru? You've heard of the legend, haven't you? The legend of the super sayains?"

"Yes, of course I have…wait! Are you telling me that _you_, a miserable low-class soldier with nothing to show for his name, have become a super sayain? Ha! Baloney, super Sayains don't exist!" Nappa snarled, feigning confidence, when inside he was terrified. Prince Vegeta _had _adamantly believed in the existence of super Sayains, and Raditz _had _been showing greater speed than was usually impossible of a low-class. _'Could he be…?'_

_**Next time, on ABHLL**_

_**Nappa is losing his cool as his former ally Raditz implies that he can go super sayain. Is he bluffing, to unnerve the bald man? Or is he really a super sayain? And what of Goku? He and Gohan are approaching the battle at the Kame House, what will they do when they encounter the brother who tried to kill them and the father they have never met? Read and find out in the next chapter of, All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally.**_

_**Chapter Five: so we meet at last**_

**A/N This chapter is going to get re-written as soon as my muse returns in full, because I really don't think it's been done to the best of my abilities, but, as I am not one to keep people waiting, I decided to post it now anyway. Tell me if I should completely re-write this chapter or just edit it places. Just click the purple box! Review! Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 5: Epic Reunions

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

_**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; CoLLiSiOn, texaspeach Anami1x and ThatCreepyGirlChloe. This Chapter is dedicated to my cat, Bubbles, who was viciously murdered today by a Pit Bull Terrier, may God have mercy on her soul. **_

_**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit…random? Maybe…I dunno…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own, me myself and now…only one cat! Sniff… and nothing else. **_

**Chapter five: Epic Reunions **

The breaking waves toppled gently onto the golden sands, the water's soft touch shifting and moulding the grains into elegant, flowing ripples with each movement. Several lazy sea birds floated idly on the water, happily content to remain bobbing on the waves, despite the vicious fight that was currently occurring right above their heads. This carefree attitude was not shared by the four people currently standing on the shores, whose attentions were so focussed on the two fighting sayains in the sky that they hardly noticed nor cared that the water was lapping over their feet.

"Very impressive Nappa. I think maybe it's time I took this fight of ours to the next level." said Raditz, who then looked to his father, who nodded. "Yes, time to transform"

"Transform? But how? It isn't a full moon, you can't go oozaru!" said Nappa, slightly concerned about what Raditz was planning.

"Who said anything about going oozaru? You've heard of the legend, haven't you? The legend of the super sayains?"

"Yes, of course I have…wait! Are you telling me that _you_, a miserable low-class soldier with nothing to show for his name, have become a super sayain? Ha! Baloney, super Sayains don't exist!" Nappa snarled, feigning confidence, when inside he was terrified. Prince Vegeta _had _adamantly believed in the existence of super Sayains, and Raditz _had _been showing greater speed than was usually impossible of a low-class. _'Could he be…?'_

"Yes, that's _exactly _what I'm saying! But don't take my word for it, let me just show you" Raditz smirked, and with a grunt began gathering his Ki, except it wasn't its usually silvery hue, but a burning gold instead. Raditz' smirk only widened at the shell-shocked look that crossed Nappa's face as his formerly ebony eyes flashed teal and his knee-length hair melted into gold.

* * *

Many miles to the south of Kame House, in the heart of North City, three purple and white creatures stood atop one of the taller buildings in the area. The largest and most brutish of the three, otherwise known as King Cold, had his muscular arms braced across his chest, his royal blue cape billowing in the frigid breeze. He had a disinterested, bored expression on his face. The entire City had been deserted sometime prior to their arrival here, and so there had been nothing worth killing...not that the miserable humans would be worth killing anyway.

"Oh, Frieza, I'm sure we've had this discussion before, why can't we just blow this darn planet up and be done with it?" he sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. Unlike either of his children, the king had a pair of rather intimidating black horns that glinted ominously in the light as he shook his head.

"Because, Father, I want to personally destroy every last one of those fetid monkeys for what they did to me. Especially that purple-haired punk…!" the smallest and sleekest of the demonic trio, Frieza, snapped.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to challenge them, little brother. Never forget that it was your arrogance that got you killed last time" scoffed Cooler in an oddly metallic voice. Cooler was very similar in appearance to his younger sibling, the only real difference being that the former was rather bulkier and more built than his brother. Frieza swished his tail in annoyance.

"That may be so, _brother_, but I have gotten much stronger since then. They will not defeat me again"

"Well, don't worry Frieza, when you fail miserably trying to defeat Goku and his friends, I'll be there to finish the job" Cooler sniped, loving the fact that he could ruffle his brother so easily.

"Why you miserable little…!" Frieza growled, lunging towards his brother, who had seen this coming and had braced himself for a sibling scuffle.

"Frieza! Cooler! Behave yourselves!" King Cold growled, forcibly pulling his two sons apart. They both flinched and mumbled "sorry, father" simultaneously.

"Alright, now, Frieza, you can have your fun. Kill the monkeys if you want, but don't dally about it, this planet makes me feel dirty" King Cold drawled, his look of passive indifference morphing into one of disgust as his eyes scanned the primitive human buildings he was surrounded by. .

"Oh, don't worry father, it won't take long!" Frieza replied smugly.

Frieza's sinister laughter sounded throughout the otherwise silent city as the three Cold's took off, heading towards the south with haste.

* * *

"Whoa…! Raditz really is a super sayain!" Krillin gasped, momentarily forgetting about the nasty wound on his arm as the shock of this latest revelation hit him. But then it subsided, and the stinging throbbing soon returned full force. "Ouch…"

"Oh man, I hope he really is on our side…I mean if he's anything like Goku…" said Yamcha, looking back and forth between the three sayains.

"Heh, that's how you do it, Raditz. Now show that weakling there what it's like to be a true sayain warrior!" Bardock called, that child-in-a-sweet-shop glint shining from his charcoal eyes.

"90 000…100 000, 150 000…how the hell can he have _that_ much power? And…it's still rising! That's impossible!" Nappa gasped as the numbers on his scouter continued to rise, faster than his mind could follow. A moment later, Nappa's head was surrounded by a cloud of smoke as the scouter exploded due to a circuit overload. "Darn thing must've malfunctioned, worthless piece of junk!"

"Still don't believe in super Sayains, Nappa? I didn't just turn my hair blond, you know. I increased my power a hundred fold, you're no match for me" Raditz gloated, puffing his chest smugly.

"I'm not falling for your cheap hair tricks, Raditz. Nice try, but no dice" Nappa growled, pointing an accusing finger at Raditz.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I'll just have to _show _you my new power"

"yeah you – urgh!" whatever Nappa was about to say died in his throat as a powerful kick came into contact with his gut, knocking the wind straight out of him. The kick was immediately followed through with a hammer shot to his back, sending the bulky sayain falling towards the water. However, Raditz was not finished there. He grabbed Nappa's ankles and began to spin him in vast circles, building up the momentum before Raditz released Nappa from his grip, being sure to send him away from the Kame House. The sayain went flying at great speeds towards the vast mass of open water that surrounded the house in every direction. And as a finishing blow, Raditz fired short, but powerful Ki blasts his way. A moment later, there was a satisfying splash as Nappa hit the water, defeated. All this occurred in less than three seconds.

"Yawn…that was almost too easy. Oh well" Raditz sighed, dusting off his hands.

"Nicely done, Raditz." Bardock complimented.

"Thanks" said Raditz, shifting back into his usual form.

A few long moments passed in silence, everyone still somewhat stunned by the whole ordeal. Then -

"RADITZ!!"

Everyone suddenly looked around to see the source of the yell, and found Nappa, floating somewhat haggardly several feet away. The brute had blood streaming down his face from a nasty gash on his forehead, and one eye was closed over and bloodied. Both of his arms bore charred, burnt wounds, and were steadily oozing a yellowish substance. His Battle armour now hung limply off one arm, completely useless for means of protection. He looked half dead already, but his beady black eyes shone with fury and rage at the smaller, and somewhat shocked, man before him.

"You'll pay for that you insolent little twerp!" Nappa screamed, gathering a huge energy ball in his hands. He was about to fire it when –

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Nappa's energy ball evaporated, dissolved into the air as the energy wave engulfed him, destroying every trace of the back-from-the-dead sayain, once and for all. There would be no coming back for him this time.

"Well, that's the end of him" said Goku, who had appeared in the nick of time to prevent Nappa totally annihilating the whole area with his blast.

"Blimey, Goku…! Man, you Sayains sure do know how to appear out of thin air!" Yamcha gasped, staring wide eyed at the place Nappa had just been occupying, and then to Goku, who had his trade-mark goofy grin on his face, and then to the other two sayains, Raditz and the man who had yet to be named. The one who looked like an almost-exact copy of Goku.

"Is everyone ok? Krillin…do you need a senzu pal?" said Goku, looking Krillin's injuries up and down, and reaching beneath his belt for the magic bean. But then Goku's tail bristled as he sensed two power levels behind him that in his haste to help his friends had failed to notice before. He spun around, and his eyes met those of Raditz, his long-haired, long-lost brother.

"Hello, little brother. It's been a while"

"Raditz!? What are you doing here?" Goku demanded, a frown forming on his face.

"Well, last time I checked, I just saved your little earthling friends from that giant oaf" said Raditz, vaguely gesturing to where Nappa had last stood. "you see, baldy there was having a tough time, so I decided to step in before Nappa pummelled him into the dirt" Raditz braced his arms across his chest, wincing slightly as the burn on his arm smarted.

Goku considered his brother for a moment. "Heh, well, I guess I owe you a thank you, then. Heh, heh!" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck in that sheepish way that he does. Raditz frowned slightly _'gee, I already knew he was trusting, but to just take my word for it…gah, how naïve can you get?' _he thought to himself.

"man, when I saw you as a baby, Kakarot, I knew that you'd end up looking like me, but this…this is ridiculous" said Bardock, drawing his youngest son's attention on him for the first time since his arrival. "It's like looking in a living mirror"

"I'll say…wait, you saw me as a baby? Does that mean you're my brother too?" Goku chirped, curious.

"Heh, not quite, kid. Raditz, why don't you introduce me to your brother?"

"Kakarot, this is Bardock, our _father_" said Raditz, gesturing rather disinterestedly towards his father.

"(our) His _**Father**_!?" Six shocked voices called out at once.

* * *

Quite a distance away from the Kame House, another battle had been fought. Vegeta sighed disappointedly as he watched what remained of Zarbon's body fade into a formless blob of fluffy whiteness.

"And to think, there was once a time when that pretty-boy cross dresser would have at least been a little challenging to fight. Never mind" the prince sighed, rinsing the blood off his hands in a rather large water feature.

Vegeta looked around and saw that Dodoria, who was never found to be too far away from Zarbon, had not fared any better in fighting his son, Trunks.

"That was easy…" Trunks sighed, a little bummed that he had yet to find a challenging fight.

"Oh, don't worry, son, there are more fights to come yet. We just –" Vegeta cut himself off, as an immense, overwhelming force brushed against his consciousness. Or rather, three extremely considerable forces approaching from the north, and another thirteen gathering in the east.

"Well, I think things are about to get interesting" he said quietly.

"I'll say" said Trunks, azure eyes scanning the perimeter for any signs of the approaching forces.

* * *

Raditz scowled as he leant against the window frame inside the barely passable shack the old man called a house. His arms were braced across his chest in an almost defensive manner, as he looked rather uncomfortable being here, occasionally shooting almost-nervous glances towards the small congregation of people that had gathered on the other side of the room. Particularly, he glanced at the petite black-haired woman whom Kakarot had called Chi-Chi as he had attempted to calm her – the woman had screamed bloody murder at Raditz for well on twenty minutes when he had followed Kakarot and Bardock into the house, and he had been so stunned by her outburst that he had said nothing to stop her ranting. ChiChi obviously still remembered him from all those years ago, back when he fought for no other reason than to appease his own sadistic pleasures. He shuddered at the thought of going through that humiliation again - how Kakarot could put up with her was beyond him. Sure, he could blast the woman to the next dimension as easily as he would lift a finger, but he highly doubted that would go down too well with either his brother or his father.

As much as Raditz was uncomfortable being among these humans, it would seem the feeling was mutual for them – none of them really trusted the man, and all kept a weathered eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything shady whilst their backs were turned. This did not go unnoticed by Raditz, only succeeding in making him feel even more out of place…

Bardock, on the other hand, had fit right into their group, being so similar in personality and appearance to Goku that he more down-to-earth, realistic version of Goku, with the same happy-go-lucky aura his son had. He had spent the last few minutes acquainting himself with his son and his friends, telling them very briefly of the time he had spent under Frieza's rule, and how he had tried to rally the sayains together to save their planet. He told them of how he and Raditz had been reunited in Hell, and how he had convinced his eldest son that the life he had been leading was not the right one. he was halfway through explaining how he had become a super sayain when -

"If I may interrupt this little reunion of yours" Raditz snapped, after several long minutes of remaining silent, grabbing the attention of the other people in the room. "But can I ask why you are all just sitting around chatting when everyone who has been sent to hell over the past fifty years is running rampage over this planet? Including Frieza and his band of goons. He could decide to blow up this planet, _and _everything and everyone on it at any moment. Need I go on?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, all considering Raditz' words.

"Aw man, I almost forgot about Frieza…heh, we better go stop him before he does anything." Goku sighed, bummed out that his time getting to know his father had been cut short.

"yeah, we can't have this cute little planet blow up, now, can we?" said Bardock, rubbing his neck. "let's go kick some ass"

* * *

"Frieza? Are you sure?"

"I'm certain, sire; I saw them with my own eyes two miles north east of here"

"Them? Is he with Cold?"

"Yes sir, and Cooler too, they're heading this way, it would seem"

"Very well, then it seems we must head them off. Go and gather the soldiers, tell them to prepare for battle"

"Sire"

King Vegeta watched as his messenger darted off to alert his elite soldiers of the impending battle. He then turned on his heal, his deep red cape billowing behind him. He fixed his piercing black eyes towards the north, where he had been told the Cold family would be approaching from. His entire body was rigid, nigh a muscle moved as he waited for the three tyrants to appear. Even so, the King lost none of his majesty, royal dignity pouring off him by the bucket load. His royal crest was emblazoned on his left breast plate, the polished white armour glinting in the ominous light cast by the ever-present purple and red vortex in the sky. A blue and silver pendant hung around his neck.

'_It's been a long time, Cold. You and your sons will rue the day you stole my kingdom from me, of that I am certain. My pride will not allow you to get away with what you have done' _he thought to himself.

"Sire, we are here. It's time to fight" said Thorn, who was the commander of the twelve men who had just appeared.

"Aye. That it is! Brace yourselves, men. This is what you've been training for all these years. The time has finally come for our revenge" said the King, eyes narrowing as three ominous figures appeared in the distance. The twelve soldiers all cheered their response with intimidating war cries that would send even the most brave of creatures scurrying away.

* * *

"Oh, look, Frieza, you said you wanted monkeys, and there they all are, waiting for you, like lambs in the slaughter house" said Cooler, as he pointed out a mass of specs in the distance.

"Ooh, what fun! And – oh yes, the biggest monkey in the entire barrel is there, too! Well, well, King Vegeta. This ought to be interesting!" said frieza in his very feminine voice.

_**Next time, on ABHLL**_

_**The battle with Nappa may be over, but Frieza and his wicked family have encountered a group of their former reluctant comrades and their long-time enemies; the Sayains. And not just any Sayains – the King of the Sayains himself, Vegeta and his platoon of elite soldiers. Inevitably, things are gonna get ugly. How are Prince Vegeta and Trunks going to be able to prevent an all out war breaking out, and destroying the Earth and everything on it? And how is the prince going to deal with seeing his father again, after resenting him for so long for giving him over to the merciless tyrant, Frieza. And what of Goku and his newly re-formed family? What can they do to help? Read and find out in the next exciting chapter of, All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. **_

_**Chapter Six: Battle of the Kings!**_

**A/N Writing this chapter was just what I needed to do, it was very therapeutic – if anyone has ever lost a dearly beloved pet to a Pit Bull (they are illegal for a reason, might I add!) then you have my deepest sympathies. But anyway, here is not the place to talk about my cat, and how she was murdered today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and in honour of Bubbles, I won't be updating again for a while. Just let me get my head sorted out, and then I'll start working on this again. Note: I was originally going to do a flashback type of scene with Bardock and Goku getting to know each other, but i couldn't, in my lowly opinion, do it any justice and make it fit into the story... when i come to re-write this fic a little, that's one major glitch i'm going to sort out. anyway, ****Review please. Thanks. **

**10/10/2008 Rest in peace, Bubbles. You shall be missed. **


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of the Kings

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

_**A/N quick thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; ThatCreepyGirlChloe, J.W. Appel, brenthforever and Simple Complications1. Sorry for the wait, had a rough couple of days, bin trying to get the police to find that pit bull that killed my cat, but the pigs aren't gonna do anything until it attacks a child instead. Don't they know that PREVENTING an accident is better than REACTING to one?! Grr…Sorry, I'm rambling again, just bin frustrated that the police won't protect the area from dangerous dogs! Ah well…anyway, enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. does anyone know where one can purchase Vegeta or Bardock? I would love to know XD**_

**Chapter Six: Battle of the Kings**

King Vegeta, proud and strong ruler of the sayain race, was a man who seldom-felt the emotion of fear. Being among the most powerful of beings in the universe he had never had any real need of such a tedious feeling. But as the three Colds; Frieza, Cooler and King Cold himself approached, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety course through his veins. But, naturally, the king had never been one to let a simple case of unease prevent him from fighting with his all.

Vegeta's ebony eyes focused particularly on the self-anointed King of the icejins, King Cold, with whom Vegeta had shared a relationship not at all unlike the one his own son had shared with Frieza when he was just a boy. The murderous renegade King had taken him away from his father when he was but five years old, and raised him as he saw fit, moulding the sayain's power to be used to do his dirty work, just like Frieza had done with the prince many years later. Those painful memories sprang up to the fore of his mind as the three purple and white creatures drew ever nearer, all three wearing smug, arrogant expressions on their faces.

It had been quite a long time since he had laid eyes on those whom he had once reluctantly served, as had his many subjects. Of course, that was before Frieza had begun to fear the rapidly growing might and prowess Vegeta's people had been showing, and had betrayed the sayains, destroying them all along with their entire planet in a single apocalyptic blow. That was the day that King Vegeta had tried to rescue his son, Prince Vegeta, from Frieza's villainous clutches, wishing only to spare his son from the terrible life he had been forced to endure in his youth. But, despite being easily the strongest warrior amongst his own people, he had not even posed a challenge to Frieza. He had been killed without effort, stripped of his honour and dignity in a single half-hearted attack by Frieza. This insubordination on King Vegeta's part was the final straw for Frieza in regards to the sayains, and so he had opted to destroy them all, sparing but a minute handful of the once-proud race, the young Prince included.

It had been close to forty years since then, and since then the sayain king had grown stronger, he had breached levels of power that even he had believed to be impossible of him to achieve, but he had, and that was all that mattered to him now. He didn't care whether or not this new found power he beheld was enough to overthrow the demonic trio, because, like all sayains that had come before or after him, King Vegeta followed the philosophy; No Challenge is too great to conquer, even if success seems against the odds. He would not back down now, not now that he finally had his chance to avenge his death and the death of his people so many years before. That honour had been denied of him for far too long. He would fight himself into oblivion if he had to, he would defeat them, or he was not worthy to be named the king of sayains.

"Our time has come, gentlemen. Arm yourselves, this will not be easy"

"Well, well. What a clever band of monkeys, all gathering in one place, making it all the easier for me to wipe you out" Frieza snarked, a devious smirk forming on his lips as he and his family finally came within range of the thirteen-strong group of sayains.

"Frieza, you vile traitorous piece of scum" King Vegeta snarled.

"Ooh, somebody got out of the wrong side of the barrel this morning. You should really mind your manners, Vegeta" laughed Frieza.

"Silence. The time of your reign is over frieza, you and the rest of your monstrous family will fall by my hand, today" Vegeta growled, baring his teeth in a feral snarl.

"Oh, is that so? So, you intend to take on all three of us by yourself, is that it?" King Cold mused aloud, a highly amused tone adorning his voice. "Very well then. Frieza, you can have your fun with the rest of these vile baboons, but so-called King Vegeta is mine! It is time for us to fight, Vegeta"

"Then fight, Cold, you will rue the day you underestimate my power"

King Cold's smirk only widened at the sayain's comment, knowing that really, the fool didn't stand a chance. but he didn't have to know that.

Both warriors adopted a battle stance.

Frieza sighed in mild annoyance at his father, but said nothing by way of stopping him from having his fun with the monkey king. He would have his fun with the band of blue-faced baboons whilst their King was slaughtered before them.

The two Kings circled each other, staring each other down with spiteful glares, as if daring the other to make the first move. They both shot towards the other at nigh the same time, and met in a wild barrage of punches and kicks, blocks and counter attacks.

King Cold smirked as his clenched fist made contact with King Vegeta's jaw. Of course, the smirk vanished as a likewise heavy blow landed on the icejin's gut in retaliation. Block. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Block again. the fight continued thus for several moments, neither side seeming to have any clear advantage.

They were both moving too fast for any earthling eyes to follow, and after only a minute or two, the two warriors broke apart, retreating from each other several feet. They both seemed relatively unharmed, despite the ferocity of the onslaught. King Vegeta merely had a split lip, a trickle of blood dribbled into his beard.

"impressive, Vegeta…for a sayain." Scoffed King Cold "but I think it's time to get serious, unless that was the best of your power, because if it was, then…well, I should just kill you now."

Vegeta scowled, wiping the blood away from his mouth with a gloved hand. "oh, there'll be no need of that, Cold, I haven't even started yet" he snarled.

"then show me your power, sayain. Show me so I can prove to you, once and for all, that you are know match for me!"

"Energy Wave Volley!" King Vegeta screamed, firing short, but nonetheless powerful ki blasts at the bulky icejin. One of the blasts hit its target, but it barely charred an inch flesh, so slight was the contact. The small wound dribbled a purplish line of blood that snaked its way down the valleys of King Cold's muscles. Cold looked at it with distaste, clucking his tongue in annoyance at being injured, even though only slightly. 'I may have underestimated him a little, but no matter' He thought to himself.

"ouch, Vegeta, that almost tickled! It seems to me, if that was the power you keep blathering about, then you're nothing more than a pathetic fool who has bitten off more than he can chew, Vegeta!"

"we'll soon see who the fool is, when you are lying dead at my feet"

"pretty big talk, coming from a monkey, but can you back up your claims, sayain?" said Cold, his amused smirk spreading across his face. "I think not! Take this! ha!" King Cold fired a stream of ki blasts towards his former comrade, not unlike the attack Vegeta had used but moments ago. The sayain was quick enough to dodge the majority, but one struck him across his left breast plate, where his royal crest was printed on his armour, and burnt through. King Vegeta hissed in pain, but immediately retaliated with a blast called Execution Beam, which was a single, immensely powerful beam designed to burn through even the strongest of armour, and kill everything in its path, hence its name. The blast missed, as King Cold had darted out of its path at the last second.

A moment later saw the two rivals locked in melee combat, aiming pummelling each other with punches, kicks and various other forms of attack, attempting to find a weak spot in the other's defences.

King Cold lunged towards the sayain, but Vegeta nimbly leapt out of the way, and grasping the icejin's horns and using them as some kind of pivot, he guided himself behind the tyrant king, and delivered a powerful kick to the small of the icejin's back, sending King Cold crashing into the wall of one of the nearby buildings. the whole area shook on the impact.

Furious, King Cold crashed through the building, violet blood streaming from the many new cuts and abrasions all over his body. He soared rapidly towards the sayain, his head bowed, aiming his deadly horns so as to penetrate King Vegeta's heart upon impact. and it would have been a success, too, had his charge not come to a grinding halt an inch or so away from its intended target. King Vegeta, at the last moment, had managed to get a firm grip on the horns that would have gored him easily had he not, and managed to hold the creature at bay, for the white-bodied King was still trying to overthrow the blockade that Vegeta had created. Vegeta's lip curled, baring his teeth, as he struggled to keep the dagger-sharp tip of the horn from piercing his chest, as it hovered but an inch or two away from his heart.

King Cold growled, seething that he was being held back by a filthy sayain. He would not have it. the icejin channelled even more of his energy into attempting to force Vegeta to recede. With a grunt, he managed to gain a foot or so on Vegeta, who had moved backwards so as to avoid being skewered on the deadly weapons. After several long minutes of much the same thing happening, Vegeta found himself backed against a wall, still struggling to keep those deadly horns away from him. And the warm, crimson blood that was steadily oozing into his eyes from the gash on his forehead was not helping the situation any.

Then a vision of the icejin's smug, triumphant face as he casually wiped blood – his blood – off of his horns, as he snidely leered down upon his broken, bloodied body as he lay slowly dying floated before Vegeta's eyes. that was what would happen if he did not succeed here. he would not have it. he would not lose to him, and most certainly not like this. he would not fall now that the chance to exact his long-due revenge had finally presented itself. The sayain king felt his anger spike, a vein in his temple throbbing under the strain. 'I will NOT LOOSE!' Vegeta screamed mentally. He tightened his grip on the bony spikes, and forced his enemy to retreat several paces, finally gaining back some ground. King Vegeta could feel the raw power pulsating through his very blood, the kind of which he had felt but once before. His hair flashed Gold, and his eyes a solid green, before returning to their previous states of brown and ebony. His grip upon King Cold's horns tightened even further, as Vegeta's anger continued to fluctuate. Once again, his brown hair melted into gold, and his charcoal eyes flashed teal, only this time, they did not regress to their previous states. King Vegeta had become a super sayain.

A sickening crunch later found King Cold writhing on the ground in agony, clutching at the bloodied, jagged stumps that had once been a pair of very impressive, intimidating horns.

King Vegeta examined the bony objects in his hands with curiosity, admiring the way the solid bone-like substance had splintered so easily under his grip. And an icejin was known to have particularly strong horns, too.

"hmm, hmm, now who's the pathetic fool who has bitten off more than he can chew, Cold?"

"so, you've finally become a super sayain. It's about time, old man!" a snide voice snarled. King Vegeta froze – he may not have heard that voice in many a long year, but there was no way he could mistake who it belonged to. He spun around and, sure enough, there he was. Prince Vegeta. Next to him hovered a lavender haired youth whom the King had never seen before.

"V-Vegeta?" the King stammered, caught completely off-guard at seeing his son.

* * *

"Oops, missed me. oh, you'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me, boys!" Frieza chided, as he breezily dodged the Ki blasts of the seven remaining members of King Vegeta's elite.

"Darn you, Frieza!" a particularly heavy-built sayain screamed, as he launched a powerful blast in Frieza's direction. The icejin looked for a moment as if he were going to allow the blast to hit it's target, but then he dodged it at the last minute, causing the energy to annihilate the office block behind him.

"hmm, hmm. Oh my, I actually felt a little breeze in that one. You should be proud" Frieza mocked. "but, I grow weary of this little game of ours, gentlemen. It's time to end it! Barrage Death Beam!!" Frieza pointed his finger towards the seven Sayains, rapidly firing many purple laser-like beams from the tip. They struck each of the Sayains before they could have reacted, and they all fell heavily to the ground. a moment later, they had all morphed into shapeless blobs and vanished.

a cry of agonized fury drew Frieza's attention back onto his father and his advesary. King Cold was kneeling on the ground, clutching at the splintered stumps where his horns where formerly positioned. The exposed blood vessels were steadily oozing a stream of purple liquid through the gaps in the King's fingers. The expression on his face was either extreme, intense pain, or that of fury and outrage beyond measure. Frieza could not tell exactly which.

Frieza and Cooler both looked at each other, neither particularly inclined to help their parent.

_"so, you've finally become a super sayain. it's about time, old man!"_

Frieza's ears prickled. He knew _that_ voice. Having pretty much raised its owner himself, it was hard to forget. Prince Vegeta. now, there was a warrior who would be at least a little interesting to fight. Not like those pathetic clowns who had the gall to call themselves elite warriors, the ones Frieza had trounced without recieveing a scratch. And sure enough, Prince Vegeta had arrived on the scene, and was currently hovering by his father - who, frieza noted aprehensively, had become super sayain. But he had also noticed the purple-haired teenager floating next to the prince - if he hadn't known that the boy who had defeated him all those years ago would be much older by now, he would have sworn that it was the same person...He growled, as he set his sights on a new victim.

Cooler smirked as he too noticed the two new arrivals. _'This ought to be interesting...'_ He thought to himself

**_Next time, on AHBLL:_**

**_The battle between the two sworn enemies, King Cold and King Vegeta continues. K.Vegeta has become a super sayain, and the balance has been tipped dramatically in his favour, but King Cold still has a trick or two up his sleeve, and is not out of the game just yet. And now Prince Vegeta and Trunks have made their presence known, Frieza wants their heads on a silver platter, and don't forget about Cooler, he wants in on the action, too. Find out what happens in the next awesome chapter of, All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son. _**

**A/N ok, first of all, I know that if Raditz was able to become a super sayain, AND be able to control it, then King Vegeta should easily have been able to too. but, I felt it would be a tad more dramatic to have him transform into a super sayain this way. I'm very proud of this chapter, it's my best yet in my personal opinion. Ok, you know the drill by now, click the little box. Review! do it, or Chibi-Vegeta will be angry L **


	8. Chapter 7: A True Super Sayain

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. **

**A/N: quick thanks to my reviewers, brenthforever and Artificial Sweetener. Your reviews are much appreciated. Note: P.Vegeta Prince Vegeta, and K.Vegeta King Vegeta, but is still just Vegeta if that makes sense :s Also, King Cold goes straight to his final form, skipping the rest. Just easier. **

**Chapter 7: A True Super Sayain**

Smoke and dust curled on the winds, away from the several destroyed buildings that were dotted around the area. An ominous creaking sound could be heard from within the selfsame building that King Vegeta had sent King Cold flying into but moments before. It would seem that the old building was on the verge of collapse, which really wasn't any surprise considering the thorough pounding it had just received. King Vegeta and his son were hovering just beyond that building, too busy staring each other down to really pay any attention to King Cold, who was kneeling on the dirt, trying to subdue the throbbing pain on the side of his head. He removed his hand from the stump, and looked, with gut-wrenching fury at the purple blood that dripped from his fingers.

"m-my horns…my beautiful horns…no…you'll pay for this…you foul DIRTY SAYAIN" King Cold screamed, a blinding purple aura suddenly exploding around his form. He would not let that filthy monkey get away with maiming his beautiful body so, even if he had to transform into his most powerful form to do it. Not even a so-called super-sayain could stand in the way of an angry – nay, furious – icejin King at full power, because no one, _no one, _injured King Cold _this _badly. Especially not a monkey. HE WILL PAY!

* * *

Goku, Raditz and Bardock all appeared out of thin air, on the roof of a run-down, deserted factory close to the place where Frieza and his family had gathered. In fact, the entire place was deserted; there wasn't a soul in sight, and many of the buildings lay in ruins. In the distance, they could see the smoke of a recent explosion.

Both Raditz and Bardock stumbled as they tried to regain their balance. They had both been somewhat shocked when Goku had grabbed them both and used the instant transmission technique, a certainly peculiar sensation that neither had been expecting to occur.

"Whoa! Give a little warning when you do something like that, would you, Kakarot?" gasped Bardock after a moment.

"Heh, sorry. Instant transmission takes a little getting used to." said Goku sheepishly, his childish grin adorning his face.

"Whatever. Come on, I believe Frieza is waiting for us!" said Raditz, shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet in an angsty, excited sort of way.

"Right" said Bardock and Goku simultaneously, all three taking off, heading towards Frieza's power.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to pick up on the tense atmosphere that the two sayains were giving off as they stared at each other for several long moments. Trunks looked back and forth between both men, naturally noticing the uncanny resemblance they shared. He also noted that if looks could kill, then the unfortunate super sayain standing before him would be little more than a bubbling pile of goo under the heat of the glare his father was currently giving him. Obviously they knew each other, and they had not last parted on the best of terms.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" the King demanded.

"well, I was rather enjoying watching you two fools scrapping like a pair of rabid dogs" snarked the prince, inclining his head slightly towards the icejin king, who was still clutching what remained of his horns in a furiously pained kind of way. "But then you went Super Sayain, which I must admit surprised me a little, as I didn't think a pathetic old fool like you had it in you to be able to wield such power!"

The king felt a stab of anger and annoyance shoot through him as he listened to his son's insults. He didn't care if it had been some forty years since he had last seen his son, but insolence was one thing he would not tolerate, not even from him. He narrowed his piercing green eyes.

"Don't talk to me that way, boy. I am your father!" snapped King Vegeta, earning a gasp from Trunks and a scowl from Vegeta.

The lavender haired youth had seen the resemblance between his father and the other man straight off the bat, but he never would have thought that this man was his _grandfather! _Especially by how his father had first reacted to seeing him.

Prince Vegeta's lips had curled into a snarl, his ebony eyes shooting death-glares to the King. "You lost the right to call yourself my father the day you handed me over to Frieza on a silver platter. You're no father of mine, old man."

A flash of hurt burned in the king's eyes for a tiny fraction of a second, when the teal orbs were once again hollow and empty. "And what would you have had me done instead, huh? Challenge Frieza, and get myself killed for my troubles? You would have wound up with him anyway! At least I - "

"You could have fought, and died with honour like a true warrior should. But then, you never were a true warrior were you, old man?" P.Vegeta interrupted. Then something over the King's shoulder caused the prince to smirk. "Because, a true warrior never takes his eyes off of his opponent until he is thoroughly defeated."

Before the King could convey P.Vegeta's meaning, the prince and the purple-haired boy had darted away from him, and a sudden powerful impact sent the king flying to the ground.

"Ompf!" K.Vegeta growled as he came into collision with the ground. He coughed and wheezed as he was engulfed by a dense cloud of dust and debris.

When the dust had cleared, he looked up to see a very bloody, very angry King Cold seething above him. He had a pulsating purple aura around him, and his very veins were throbbing with unseen power. His bones were shifting and changing. His muscles were bulging. He was transforming into a more powerful state, King Vegeta noted with disgust, much like he himself had done before, only in a much more sickening manner.

Both Frieza and Cooler had watched their father take down King Vegeta when his back was turned, and both smirked as the monkey king hit the dirt, hard. But they both became more interested in the two other Sayains that had retreated away as King Cold approached to avoid being caught in his attack.

"What do you say we have fried monkey for breakfast, brother?" smirked Frieza.

"Mmm, sounds delicious. I want the kid"

"Very well. I always did enjoy having barbequed prince."

* * *

"Frieza!" both sayains spat at once as the youngest of the icejins approached, closely followed by Cooler.

"Well, Well. It's certainly been a while, P.Vegeta. I do hope you're well, I want you to be at a hundred percent when I crush you." said Frieza to the snarling sayain prince.

P.Vegeta smirked his trademark smirk. "Oh please, Frieza, you couldn't crush someone who had only half of my power. Trunks here could beat you with one arm behind his back!" Vegeta snarled, gesturing his son with his hand.

"Well, aren't you confident? Well then, show me this power, oh-so-mighty Prince Vegeta and Trunks"

Father and son looked at each other, both smirking. "Trunks, shall we show these two nimrods what a _true _super sayain looks like?"

"I think we should, dad"

In an instant, both Sayains' hair had stood on end and turned gold, and their eyes had turned identical shades of teal.

"Dad? My, my. This is most certainly an interesting development. I never would have thought you to be the type to settle down and form a family, Vegeta!"

"Well, you thought wrong, Frieza. Stand back, boy. It's time I showed Frieza here the meaning of true power!"

Frieza smirked, training his violet eyes upon the prince.

"Oh yes. Well then, give me your best shot, sayain. Super Sayain or not, you won't defeat me. My power has increased a hundred fold since the last time we met, Vegeta"

"Ooh, I'm scared" Vegeta mocked as the two of them broke away from Cooler and Trunks, preparing themselves for battle.

* * *

"You're very young for one able to harness such a power, boy. But that doesn't matter, you're no match for me!" said Cooler, as he eyed Trunks with his hauntingly piercing eyes.

"Yeah, well, age doesn't mean anything. And we'll have to see about that, personally I think I'm more than a match for you. You just try and fight me!" retorted Trunks with a growing smirk on his face. This was going to be the fight he'd been waiting for.

* * *

King Vegeta growled as he dusted off his armour, and rolled a kink out of his shoulder. That was a rookie mistake to let himself get distracted, whether he found his long-lost son or not. A mistake he would not let happen a second time.

The King's lip curled as he watched the icejin's body morph and change, and shrink somewhat. It was a disgusting process indeed. After a few minutes, the purple Ki faded, and revealed King Cold in his newest form. He now looked like both of his sons, smaller than his previous form. Sleek and white, with purple domes on his head and shoulders. Both Kings glared at each other for a moment,

"Execution Beam!" King Vegeta yelled, firing his attack at the icejin, who once again managed to dodge the attack, but barely.

* * *

A few miles outside of the city, a rather peculiar scene was unfolding on top of a large lorry that had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in the people's bid to escape the city, and was trapped in the grid-locked traffic.

"I'm Jeice!" a small, ruddy-faced creature yelled, kneeling with his arms in the air, his chin on his chest.

"Recoome!" said an oafish giant of a man, balancing his vast weight on one leg, with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Beware, Guldo!" a squat, rotund, four-eyed alien screamed, adopting a stork like stance, balancing on one leg, with his arms stretched out to his sides, his hands pointed skywards.

"I'm…Burter!" a large, blue creature yelled as he darted around the others, leapt into the air, and landed gracefully behind the one called Jeice after executing several summersaults. He held his arms outstretched to the sides.

For a moment, the bizarre creatures remained thus, before seeming to just deflate and collapse. They all huddled together, and started mumbling. "No, no. that wasn't right, we need to try again!"

"I'm Jeice" said Jeice again. The humans below had long since stopped running, and were stopping to stare bemusedly at the quartet of strange beings who were insisting on performing those ridiculous poses.

After performing another set of poses, Jeice, Guldo, Recoome and Burter once again huddled together, still not happy with their moves.

"Aww, mate, we need Captain Ginyu. He'd know what to do!" Jeice whined in his Australian accent.

"I – " began Burter, but then the blue alien stopped as all four of their scouters beeped into life, indicating that Six incredible power levels had gathered four miles north-east, and a further three were approaching with great speed.

"Whoa, they're some pretty big power levels. It must be Frieza. We should go check it out!"

"Yeah"

The four of them took off in a north-easterly direction, leaving a vast group of rather befuddled humans in their wake.

* * *

"Oh man, Vegeta and Trunks beat us to Frieza. If we don't hurry, we're gonna miss all the action!" Goku whined as he detected his friends' power signatures shooting through the roof right where Frieza was.

"Well, can't you just use that instant transport thing to get us there?"

"I would, Raditz, but even I'm not dumb enough to materialise right in the middle of a battle field when I don't know what's going on!"

"Well then, let's hurry up already. We can't have that little shrimp have all the fun!"

**_Next time on AHBLL:_**

**_OH NO! All of the icejins are fighting! things are going to get ugly for Vegeta and his unusual family! and not to mention the fact the ginyu force are on their way to cause even more trouble! how is poor mother earth going to survive this madness? Goku, Raditz and Bardock are on their way, will they be able to stop this before it gets to far out of hand? read and find out, next time in All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. Chapter 9: Not So Tough, Now!_**

**A/N …o.0…I don't know what happened here, but this is NOT my best chapter. But, seeing as I just don't have it in me at the moment to write anything better, this chapter will have to do. I don't know what made me think to include the Ginyu force, because I originally wasn't going to include them, but hey, who gives a flying toss? It'll be fun to write them into the battle XD Anyway, REVIEW. If you don't, Ginyu the Frog will eat you! **


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting Frenzy

**All Hell Breaks loose, Literally**

**_A/N quick thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; ThatCreepyGirlChloe, brenthforever and texaspeach. You guys are the best! _**

**_Disclaimer: Dude, seriously, do you honestly think you'd be reading this fan fiction if I owned dragon ball z? Use your head, man!_**

**Chapter 8: Fighting Frenzy**

North City was once a proud, beautiful and bustling city, where thousands of people would happily flit around doing their daily businesses. But now, the once crowded streets were deserted, the many people that had given the city life having fled for fear of their lives many hours before. Many of the buildings now lay on the ground as little more than a pile of rubble and smouldering ashes, with many of their brethren looking as if they were soon destined to join them. The cause of this devastation came in the form of three almost-identical purple and white creatures known as icejins. The three most powerful icejins, in fact; Frieza, the merciless tyrant; Cooler, his older brother; and the one who had spawned them both, King Cold. Each were fighting a member of another warrior race; the Sayains. The icejins and the Sayains had been heated enemies for some time now, ever since Frieza had saw fit to destroy the entire sayain planet on a whim. And so, three fierce battles had broken out between the group, causing destruction and chaos with every passing second.

* * *

Prince Vegeta dodged a flurry of blows aimed at him by Frieza, twisting his body in order to avoid the powerful attacks. He smirked as he watched the icejin's frustrated scowl deepen with every failed hit.

"Oh, come on, Frieza, I know you're better than this. This is pathetic, you can't even land one lousy punch!" the Prince taunted.

"Why you!" Frieza growled, employing the icejins' trademark underhanded technique of using their tails to unbalance their opponents. Vegeta used this trick to his advantage by snatching the powerful tail and using it to swing its owner in circles, sending him flying at great speeds towards one of the still-standing buildings. Frieza regained his composure before he hit the building however, and fired a bright-blue ki ball in the sayain's direction.

A moment later saw the two caught in a physical fight, this time Frieza being far more successful in landing a hit or two on Vegeta. Both participants snarled in frustration, as neither had much of an advantage to speak of. A solid fist connected with the side of Vegeta's jaw, at the same time that a forceful knee to the stomach hit Frieza, and the two warriors broke apart.

"This is more like it, Frieza!" laughed Vegeta, wiping away the blood dribbling down his chin, "but, let's get serious. I'm tired of playing!"

"Hmm, you'll regret saying that, Vegeta. Mark my words!"

They both powered up their Ki and lunged at each other and within the space of a second they were both once again pummelling and pounding each other with various attacks.

Then Frieza spotted something that could give him just the right edge he needed to finish the filthy monkey off for good. in all the excitement, it would seem that Vegeta had gotten careless with his tail, letting it uncoil from it's protected spot around his waist – and Frieza knew well and good that a sayain's tail was his greatest weakness. Taking his chance, the icejin lunged forward and managed to grab the furry appendage, fully expecting Vegeta to become immobilised and cry out in agony because of it. No such thing happened. Instead, the prince's elbow came crashing down onto Frieza's skull with all the force he could muster. Frieza immediately let go of the furry tail and drifted away, gazing at Vegeta with a dazed cross-eyed look on his face. "But I…had your tail…" the icejin murmured weakly, before shaking himself out of his daze.

"Oh please, do you honestly think I'd be that careless with my tail if I thought it was a liability to me? I rid myself of that little weakness a long time ago!" laughed Vegeta, smirking at the shocked look on Frieza's face. "What's the matter, Frieza? Now that your desperate move failed, have you finally realised that you're no match for me?"

* * *

King Cold flexed his newly-formed muscles, and rolled the kinks out of his neck. It had been a very long time indeed since he had last been in this form – so long in fact that this body felt somewhat foreign to him. It was thrilling to have to use his full power – exciting even. It was very hard indeed to find anyone who could even match his power in his second form, let alone his final one. For that, he really had to commend K.Vegeta for his strength; he had become immensely powerful since the last time they had met. But powerful or not, he would not lose to a sayain, not again.

"Hmm, you may have gotten lucky before, K.Vegeta, but let me assure you, you have seen nothing of my true power. Now the _real _fight begins."

"I could say the same thing to you, Cold. I haven't even started fighting yet!" snarled King Vegeta, wiping the blood away from the gash on his forehead. "Let's go!"

A loud crash signalled that the two had met in physical combat, both moving too fast for any normal eyes to focus on.

* * *

Cooler smirked as he parried a blow delivered to him by the now-golden-haired-son-of-Vegeta. He could honestly say he was surprised by the power levels being displayed by a boy who really couldn't be any more than fourteen years old, for there weren't many teenagers that could hold their own against an icejin prince. But Cooler did not let the boy's impressive might phase his composure; he was not his brother, it would take more than the power of a single super-sayain to bring him down to the ground.

"Very impressive, Trunks. But do you honestly think that you have what it takes to beat me?" Cooler sniped, dodging a punch from Trunks.

"Oh please, I have more than what it takes to beat a loser like you!"

Trunks threw a powerful uppercut that landed on the icejin's chin, quickly succeeding it with a blow to the stomach, which Cooler blocked. As retaliation, Cooler swung his powerful whip-like tail, forcing Trunks' feet out from under him. He followed through by hammering his elbow into the boy's stomach, forcing him to fall towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, however, Trunks fired a powerful Ki Blast towards the pavement, propelling his form back up towards Cooler with great speed.

As Trunks shot towards his advesary, he suddenly pulled the energy beam from beneath him and fired it at Cooler. The icejin attempted to dodge it, but Trunks had gotten too close and the icejin was sent flying into an already structurally-unsound building. With a deafening crash, the whole building collapsed, engulfing the renegade spirit in clouds of dust and falling debris.

"Ouch. That has got to hurt. Too bad!" laughed Trunks, shielding his eyes from the dust.

* * *

Goku wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp, but he knew that if entire buildings were falling down left right and centre, then they had to be on the right track to finding Frieza and the others. They were getting close now – very close. His tail bristled at the sheer level of power that had accumulated ahead.

"Look, there they are! Over there!"

All three Sayains saw the three battles that were raging ahead of them – the crashes and yells easily heard even at their considerable distance. There was a particularly loud crash, and yet another building toppled over, erupting in a dense choking fog of dust and chunks of brick.

"Eep! I hope no one was in there! Let's hurry" Goku yelped, speeding up somewhat.

"You three aren't going anywhere!" snarled a voice thick with an Australian accent.

"Huh?" said the three Sayains, as four oddly-assorted aliens appeared out of nowhere in front of them – the small, green one with four eyes was panting slightly. They had all been so caught up in sensing the power ahead of them that they had forgotten to check for any other powers near by.

The four aliens went through their usual routine of introducing themselves whilst twisting their bodies into the oddest shapes their minds could concoct. The three Sayains simply stared, faces going red from trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I know you guys. You're the guys I defeated back on planet Namek! You're the Ginyu Force!" said Goku cheerily.

All of them, except the rotund green creature called Guldo, flinched as they finally took the time to observe the three that they were planning on attacking. Particularly the tall, spiky haired one dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt.

"Oh, mates, it's 'im! It's that guy! The one who…" the small, ruddy-faced man named Jeice gasped, the fear clearly evident in his voice as he pointed a shaking finger at Goku. He backed away several paces.

"Oh don't be such wuss, Jeice. He just got lucky last time, besides, we're much stronger now!" said Burter, the tall, muscular blue alien. He cracked his knuckles, glaring menacingly at the three Sayains.

"So you guys want to fight me, huh? Well, alright!" said Goku, rubbing his neck. "Why don't you two go on ahead?" he said to Bardock and Raditz. "This won't take long!" the two Sayains smirked, and nodded.

"Have fun with these clowns, little brother!" the two Sayains took off, heading towards Frieza and the others.

"Alrighty then, who wants to go first?"

* * *

Trunks watched the pile of rubble below him with an intense, scrutinising gaze. He knew that it would take more than that to take Cooler out of the game, and so he was waiting for the icejin to emerge. He waited…after waiting for several long minutes, Trunks supposed that maybe he had hit the icejin harder than he'd thought – or maybe he'd just overestimated his power.

"Darn…I was hoping for something better from him. Shame…!" Trunks sighed as he turned to watch his Father and Frieza attacking one another, both trying to gain the upper hand. He knew his father could win easily if he used his full power – but then, Vegeta never was one to end a fight quickly when it would be more fun to drag it out a little.

As the two broke apart, there were only small pieces of evidence that either of them had been fighting. Vegeta sported a split and a rather nasty bruise had formed across his exposed collar bone. Frieza had several cuts across his chest that were slowly oozing purple blood, and a large purple bruise in the centre of his head – where Vegeta had crashed his elbow a few minutes before.

Vegeta smirked as he casually wiped away the blood from his lip. "I remember you being much better than this Frieza. I think you've lost your touch a little!" the prince taunted, achieving the desired effect as Frieza's upper lip curled into a snarl.

"I'll show you who's lost their touch!" the icejin snarled.

There was a loud crash behind Trunks, accompanied by an angry yell. Trunks turned around in time to see an angry Cooler charging straight for him. He was covered in cuts, bruises and dust, and he looked very angry indeed. Trunks didn't have enough time to dodge the fierce icejin, and was sent flying straight into his father. Both Sayains, shocked by the sudden impact, went crashing into an office-block window.

"Hmm, nice one, brother. Killing two monkeys with one stone. I like it!" said Frieza.

"I do try!"

"Shall we finish them off?"

"I – aargh!" whatever it was that Cooler was about to say as both he and his brother were met with a flurry of Ki blasts.

"You know, it really isn't nice to attack a man when he's down!" a cool voice said.

Both icejins turned around, seething. They hated being snuck upon.

"My, my. These monkeys just keep coming, don't they, little brother?"

"Ah yes, Raditz, it's been a while. Oh and – ah, I remember you! You're that sayain who challenged me when I destroyed your pathetic planet! Let me guess, you want to fight me again?" said Frieza, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Damn right!" Bardock growled, his black eyes narrowing fiercely.

_**Next time, on AHBLL**_

_**North City has certainly seen better days as Bardock and Raditz, the two reformed Sayains, have arrived at the scene to fight Frieza and Cooler. And with Goku about to fight the Ginyu force, even more destruction is about to unfold. Things are gonna get real ugly, real fast, so watch out earth. Read the next exciting chapter of All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. **_

**A/N …I think the battles got a little repetitive in this chapter…I need to work on that a little me thinks. my muse sorta gotta way from me towards the end there :( oh well...Anyway, you know the routine – review, or fat Buu will sit on you! **


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle Rages On

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, ThatCreepyGirlChloe, Sugar-Hyped-Maniac and texaspeach. Sorry for the long wait, but studying all three sciences at A-Level is beginning to take its toll on poor little me :(**** anyway, the beginning of this chapter is simply a better version of the last section of last chapter. **

**Ok, since this is (technically) my tenth chapter (woohoo), I have decided to dedicate it to one of my reviewers – ThatCreepyGirlChloe – for being the only one to have reviewed every single chapter I have written, and for being supportive throughout. Plus, she's from Liverpool like me, which is always cool :P Thanks Chloe, you're the best!**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own a Rachel (me) a computer, and a cat. That's about it. **

**Chapter 9: The battle rages on**

Despite the huge, gaping vortex that laid waste to the usually peaceful, blue sky, a weak sun shone cheerily down to the earth - oblivious to the fact that much of the world lay in ruin due to the rampage of fugitive spirits running wild all over the planet. North City had become little more than a scorched waste land, with nigh a building left standing or undamaged in the heat of battle - one of which having just been felled when Cooler, one of the renegade spirits, was blasted through its walls by the sneaky attack of the youthful Super-Sayain, Trunks.

It took several long minutes for the dust to settle. The building that had been felled in the impact now lay in a haphazard mountain of debris, dust and shattered glass. Steel gurders and rods poked out from the wreckage, their once straight and strong forms bent and mishapen solely from the force of the blast that had occured. Huge shards of glass littered the rocks and chunks of brick - making it almost impossible to navigate through the wreckage without recieving many a scratch. Minutes passed, and there remained no sign that Cooler would re-emerge from the pile of debris.

Trunks sighed in disappointment as after several minutes of waiting Cooler had yet to emerge from the pile of rubble he had been buried under. Trunks had thought that an icejin would have been able to withstand more than getting hit by a few chunks of brick and mortar, but obviously he had been mistaken to think that Cooler would have been much of a challenge – he was, after all, the strongest fourteen year old in the universe!

The teenager chose instead to watch his father battle Frieza nearby. Neither seemed to be winning, but Trunks knew that if his father wanted to win the fight now, then by every means he could do it – but Vegeta had never exactly been the type to end a fight quickly. And by watching the two fight, every thought of his own battle with Cooler was drowned out of his mind – even at his age, he was still awed to watch his father fight.

Trunks didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the pile of rubble beneath him, the one that had been a building but moments before – before a certain icejin was blasted into it. A few loose rocks shifted, and a blinding purple Ki burst through the rubble, surrounding a very angry Cooler as he shot with all the speed he could muster to the golden-haired-punk, Trunks. Trunks turned around a moment too late to be able to dodge the fierce blow, and the intense momentum threw the boy smack into Vegeta, whose attentions were too focused on the icejin tyrant in front of him to react in time. Both Sayains were sent crashing into an office-block window. A loud crash indicated that they may have crashed through a wall or two.

Cooler breathed heavily as he waited for the two Sayains to emerge – he had never been one to underestimate power, and he knew it would take a lot more than that to take some of the most powerful beings he had come across out of the game. However, he hardly had time to contemplate his next attack when both he and Frieza, who had floated over to his brother, were attacked by a barrage of Ki attacks from behind.

When the cloud of smoke had cleared, both icejins' eyes fell upon two all-too familiar faces. Both of them, who were angry enough at being attacked from behind, snarled at the new arrivals. The first was a sayain with a shaggy black hair that fell almost to his knees. His name was Raditz, and by the way he was smirking, it was obvious to both Frieza and Cooler that it had been he who had attacked them. The other was Bardock, Raditz' scar-faced father.

* * *

"Tell you what, guys" said Goku, letting his charcoal eyes casually drift over the four fighters in front of him. "To make things more challenging, I'm gonna give you 'till I count to fifty to get away, and then I'll come and find you. It's like a game of hide and seek!"

Burter and Jeice looked at each other and shrugged. "We're not running away, Goku. You won't beat us again!" snarled Burter.

"Well, suit yourselves. Even if you ran away I'd be able to catch you easily anyway" said Goku cheerily. That goofy grin was plastered on his face again, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Catch me? Impossible, I'm the fastest fighter in the universe! A filthy sayain could never catch me!"

"Heh, when we fought on Namek you didn't seem that fast to me, big guy!"

Jeice, Recoome and Guldo all looked from Burter, who seemed just about ready to explode, to Goku, who seemed hopelessly oblivious to the effect his words had inflicted on Burter, and then to each other. The three backed away from the pair nervously. They really didn't like being around a certain tall, blue alien when someone insulted his speed.

"I'll show you just how fast I can be!"

Burter lunged toward the spiky-headed man, with all intents to show him just how fast he could be. He had traversed the twelve feet that had separated the two in a fraction of a second, but the fist he had aimed squarely at the sayain's face made contact instead with empty air. Goku had vanished. For several seconds, Burter looked around angrily, searching for the missing sayain, until an amused "above you" alerted him to his whereabouts. In an instant, Burter had fired a wave of Ki above his head, and once again, Goku dodged with next to no exertion on his part.

"Umm, when are you going to show me how fast you can be? You still seem kind of slow to me!" said Goku innocently.

Burter's upper lip curled as he watched the sayain hovering above him. Once again, he lunged towards him, intending to wipe that childish grin off his face once and for all. Even though Burter's aim was spot on, once again his clenched fist hit only the empty space where Goku's face had been a fraction of a second before.

"What the…! Where'd he go?"

All four members of the Ginyu force looked around for several long seconds, searching once again for the sayain. They found him sitting cross-legged on the roof of a small building twenty feet away, his chin resting on his palm, his charcoal eyes watching them with an amused glimmer.

"Wow, this isn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. Maybe I should just get this fight over with" said Goku, looking somewhat deflated.

The four aliens, including Burter, whose anger at being insulted had subsided, all backed away nervously as the sayain approached.

* * *

King Vegeta's bones jarred as he blocked a punch aimed at his head by King Cold. being a super-sayain was all well and good, but even so, an angry icejin was still a formidable foe to be fighting with. Vegeta ducked as yet another blow was aimed at him.

'_urgh…this isn't going anywhere like this!' _he thought.

The two kings simultaneously aimed a punch at the other, their fists connecting between them with bone-wrenching force. They both growled and retreated several feet from the other – both thinking that hand-to-hand fighting was getting them nowhere.

"now this battle ends, Cold!" King Vegeta screamed, firing a huge beam of golden energy towards the icejin, just as King Cold fired an attack of his own.

The two beams collided with an incredible force, causing both warriors' shoulders to burn in pain in the exertion it took to keep the energy from receding on themselves. Vegeta's mouth curled into the snarl of a feral beast, a rogue vein pulsing rapidly in his forehead as the sayain channelled as much energy as he could spare into the beam at his palm, trying to force King Cold's own energy back on itself, naming him the victor. The golden beam pulsated, streaks of silver flashing up the length of the beam, and it slowly gained ground on King Cold. both beams expanded and retracted, the energy trying to find a way around the blockade they had been faced with. Although King Vegeta's energy was closer to King Cold than the icejin would have liked, he was far from victory. In a fit of anger and an explosive yell, King Cold's violet aura exploded, propelling his attack back towards King Vegeta. The Sayains feet dragged in the dirt several feet as the energy forced him backwards. All around them, loose bits of rock and debris were beginning to shift and hover around them, the sheer tension caused by the two blasts lifting them up into the air, where they crumbled and vanished under the pressure.

Sweat beaded on King Vegeta's brow as he managed to halt the approach of King Cold's attack, and slowly pushed forward. Apparently, when push came to shove, neither king was stronger than the other as the advantage continually shifted between the two for several long minutes. Neither knew when this stalemate would end, but they were both determined to see it through to victory.

_**Next time on AHBLL**_

_**Things have really started to heat up between old-enemies King Vegeta and King Cold – and things are only going to get more troublesome as time progresses even further. Bardock and Raditz have arrived on the scene, and no doubt intend to battle Frieza and Cooler in the wake of Vegeta and Trunks. And with Goku about to finish off the Ginyu Force and join the battles in the ruins of North City, heads are going to roll. Watch out for the next exciting chapter of, All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally!**_

**A/N sorry it's so short, but I can't think of anything else to write, and if I didn't post a chapter today, then I never would. **

**gawd, I'm really struggling to make these chapters different from the last, I think they're completely identical! Grr! I apologise, my writing spirit has deserted me! I swear to god, school is killing off my inspiration! It's evil I tell you! any who, thanks for reading, and REVIEW! TA! **


	11. Chapter 10 the hunt for the dragonballz

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

A/N I'm BACK – well, sort of. I'm just posting this – for want of a better term – chapter, so you guys don't think I've abandoned this fic, coz I haven't (at least not entirely) I've just been so busy (I know, excuses excuses) I still am, actually, so this story isn't coming off hiatus just yet...again, sorry this chapter is so short :S

_Chapter Ten: The Hunt for the Dragon Balls_

"Gohaaaaaan! Wait up!" Bulma whined, as she hauled herself over yet another craggy rock. She cursed, as once again, her clothes snagged on the rough surface – didn't anybody know just how expensive these clothes are?

She huffed loudly, brushing a stray bang of her short blue hair out of her eyes, and glanced at the small round device she had clasped tightly in her hand. At least they were getting close, if the small, flashing dot in the centre of the screen was anything to go by. "Oh, I'm too pretty to be crawling around in the dirt like some kind of animal!" She sighed, slumping against a large boulder.

"well, I didn't force you to come along, Bulma. " said Gohan, leaping down from a ledge some twenty feet above Bulma's head as casually as if he'd merely stepped off the kerb. "You could have just given me the Rad–"

"What? And let you _sayains_ save the world for the billionth time?" She hugged the dragon radar to her chest "no way, no it's my turn to do something to save the universe for once – The Radar stays with me, _I'm _going to find the dragon..."

Gohan groaned quietly in exasperation as Bulma continued to rant about how it was her turn to save the world – how did he end up in this situation? – hunting for dragon balls with the most whiney woman in the universe, when everybody else was out there fighting evil? - the fact was, he knew exactly how he had ended up in this situation – Piccolo certainly had a way with words, a knack which Gohan could only curse the Namekian for right about now.

"Gohan, are you even listening to me?" he felt a hand hitting his arm – it didn't hurt, but it was enough for Gohan to return his attentions to Bulma

"Yes, I'm listening, but can we please keep moving, we don't have any time to spare! We have to find these dragon balls now!"

"Alright already. Geez, Gohan, we already have three dragon balls, what's the rush?"

'_I'm going to get Piccolo for this...' _the young sayains thought to him

A/n SO, they're hunting for the dragon balls? Of course they are, t'is what they do in Dragon Ball Z! This is basically just a filler chapter; I'll get back to the fights next chapter! Just don't expect it too soon, k? Still busy (Darn School!) anyway, hasta la vista! To-Remember-Me-By


	12. Chapter 11 One Down, More to go

All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally

_A/N I'm back! For good! This story is finally off hiatus! I'm not going to be updating as regularly as I was, but I'll still be updating! Yippee for me! And now that my exams are over (I got two C's in Biology and Physics, XD – I Failed chemistry :S) I can actually concentrate on trying to get you guys to forgive me for taking so long to update (dodges pitchfork) anyway, like I said, I'm back. And hopefully, I'm going to finish this story before my muse goes walking again. _

_Disclaimer: I think, by now, you would have realised, that if I owned dragon ball z, you would be seeing this fan-fiction as anime/manga rather than just well....Fan fiction. _

One down, more to go

North City – if you still cared to call the place that _was _a city, a city – was in utter shambles. In mere minutes, the proud, bustling city had been reduced to a death-trap, with flying debris and crumbling buildings everywhere you looked. Whatever semblance of civilisation that had once existed here was long gone – destroyed by the arrivals of hundreds of renegade spirits running wild throughout the globe. And the battles were still raging – all but liquefying the already smashed up city.

The most notable of these fights were the battles raging between sayain and icejin – Bardock and Frieza, Raditz and Cooler – and perhaps the most dramatic of fights, King Vegeta and King Cold. Not too far away, another sayain, Goku, was busy crushing some of Frieza's flunkies, the Ginyu Force.

Prince Vegeta and Trunks had both been temporarily taken out of the fight by a surprise attack from Cooler – they had been sent flying into a building at high speeds.

With an angry roar, Vegeta blasted out of the rubble. He didn't like being taken by surprise, and he was not happy about it. He was about to show the icejin-brothers that _he, _the _Prince _of all sayains, was the most powerful being in the universe when he noticed – much to his surprise – that both icejins were locked in battle with two new arrivals. His former comrade, Raditz, and his father, Bardock – and his surprise in seeing them was drowned out only by the fact that both of them were in a super-sayain form.

'_Geez is every sayain reaching super sayain these days?' _he thought scathingly. But a sudden fluctuation in energy behind him grabbed the prince's attention. He saw his father, King Vegeta, and Frieza's father, King Cold, locked in a battle of power and will. And from what he could tell, his father was losing. He smirked – _pathetic old fool._

He floated over to the battle, keen to see his father humiliated.

King Cold was on the verge of victory – the super sayain's vast energy was dwindling at last. He smirked, pouring more of his energy into to the beam – triumph was imminent. He could here Vegeta's frustrated growls as the beam steadily inched closer to him. Cold's smirk only widened – that sound was enough to make him forget all about the burning pain all over his body. But in his excitement of the prospect of defeating the sayain, he didn't notice something small, orange and with lots of hair come flying straight towards him. Jeice- for that was who it was – crashed straight into the icejin. The impact itself didn't hurt, but in the confusion, the icejin was distracted long enough for a certain sayain to once again gain the edge. With a roar, Vegeta drew upon the last of his energy reserves, taking his chance to finally defeat the icejin once and for all. His aura exploded, and his beam rocketed towards Cold, and before he had had any time to react, he and Jeice had both been annihilated.

Their aura's faded, leaving only Vegeta, panting heavily, standing in the crater that had formed in their struggles. His hair phased back into its usual black-ish brown, and his eyes to their usual ebony. He dropped to one knee, gasping for breath, for a moment, his vision swam before his eyes – that fight had taken a lot out of him. But then, he felt a deep sense of satisfaction running through his veins – he had wanted to crush that damn icejin into the dirt for nigh on a century, and he had finally done it. His face broke out into a grin – but before he could really celebrate his victory, a snide voice spoke up from behind him.

"Very impressive, old man – perhaps now you might be able to defeat someone with even a shred of power, and not someone I could have defeated with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back."Prince Vegeta – who had floated over to his father's battle after freeing himself from the rubble of the building he had crashed into – said snidely.

"Do not mock me, boy – I am a super sayain!"

"Pfft, puh-lease. The level of super-sayain is nothing anymore – your fourteen year old grandson hit super-sayain before he hit puberty."

King Vegeta was surprised by two things the prince had just said. One, was the fact that a teenage boy could become super-sayain – the other, and slightly more surprising fact, was Vegeta's use of the word _'grandson' _something twigged in his mind – the boy that had been with Vegeta earlier. Of course, he had reacted strangely when he had mentioned that he was Vegeta's father. This day was turning out to be a hell of a lot crazier than he had anticipated.

* * *

Gohan grumbled angrily. He knew the damn dragon ball was around here somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn't find it. He had been searching the damn canyon for what felt like an eternity, and still the ball had not surfaced. Of course, it would be a hell of a lot easier if Bulma would let him see the dragon radar – but she was being stubborn, insisting that she be able to get some glory for once.

"_God, why did this have to happen when Bulma was going through a mid-life crisis? I could have found them all by now if she wasn't slowing me down"_

"Gohaaaan!"

Gohan grimaced. He liked Bulma, he did - but the blue haired woman was really beginning to grate on his nerves – didn't she realise how badly these dragon balls needed to be found quickly?

"I found it!" Gohan's annoyance melted into relief – if the dragon ball had been found, there was only one more left to find. He flew to Bulma, and sure enough, she had found the dragon ball. Only, it was wedged tightly in-between two large rocks, and Bulma couldn't shift it. Gohan, on the other hand, had easily removed the dragon ball and placed the seven-star in to small bag with the rest.

* * *

It hadn't taken Goku long to dispatch with the Ginyu force. First, he had defeated Burter, with a well placed blow to the gut – he had passed out, and with a short Ki blast had finished off the blue alien. Guldo had taken a little longer to defeat – owing to his ability to stop time, but Goku soon dispatched with him, too. By this point, both Recoome and Jeice were backing away, nervous.

"Recoome Laser!" the oafish man had yelled an attack which had been easily deflected by the sayain. Two well placed blows to the gut and face soon finished off the brute – leaving only Jeice.

"Eep!"

Goku had been about to attack Jeice, when he had sensed a large power a little ways away. Jeice's scouter had beeped into life, too.

"Core, that's a lot of power..." Jeice squeaked. "I'm in over my head here..." he tried to make a break for it, but Goku was too quick for him. He grabbed the orange alien by the ankles, and swung him as fast as he could manage – when he let go, Jeice was sent flying towards the battle that was breaking out. He saw the ruddy-faced alien crash straight into the icejin, and be quickly engulfed in the energy being fired by the sayain.

He flew over to the battle sight. When he arrived, he found two sayains, staring angrily at each other.

"_Do not mock me, boy – I am a super sayain!"_

"_Pfft, puh-lease. The level of super-sayain is nothing anymore – your fourteen year old grandson hit super-sayain before he hit puberty."_

Goku looked between the two sayains – even he was not so dense as to miss the resemblance between the Vegeta he knew and the other sayain. And – wait a minute, Goku thought; if this man was Trunks' grandfather, then he was Vegeta's – _Father. _That would explain the resemblance, he thought.

Goku grinned – he had always wanted to meet Vegeta's relatives. He was oblivious to the obvious tension between father and son.

"Hey Vegeta!" he called, and both of the sayains looked up.

"Kakarot!" said Vegeta, a little surprised to see his friend and rival away from the fight even though there were plenty to be had. Before either of them could react, Goku had darted forward, and was excitedly shaking the hand of the King – ignorant of the disgusted look on the sayain's face, as his limb was roughly shaken by the blabbering man-child of a sayain with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Nice to meet ya – you're Vegeta's dad, right? Heh – aargh!"

Prince Vegeta had had enough – he roughly dragged the idiotic sayain away from his father.

"Kakarot, you idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Heh, I was just saying hi, Vegeta!"

"Urgh – idiot – why don't you go pester your _own _family, eh?"

"Oh yeah!" said Goku excitedly, remembering about his own brother and father who were fighting Frieza and Cooler nearby. He darted off "see ya later Vegeta and uh – Vegeta! Heh!"

Both the king and the prince growled.

"The nerve – I ought to have him killed, the scum!" King Vegeta growled, wiping his hands. The prince smirked.

"I would _love _to see you try. You wouldn't stand a chance against Kakarot."

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes scathingly, his body taking on an aggressive stance. "I've had enough of your insults, Vegeta. It ends now!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Bring it on!"

"Hey guys" Goku chirped as he arrived at the battle. Bardock landed a punch on Frieza, and then broke away. Aside from a few cuts on his upper arm and face, he seemed unhurt – Frieza, on the other hand, looked more worse-for-wear. He was bleeding purple blood from more than one deep gash, and several livid bruises had cropped up all over his body. Cooler looked the same as his brother, but Raditz seemed equally as injured.

"Kakarot – where've you been hiding? You've been missing all the fun!"

**Next time on AHBLL **

**King Vegeta has challenged his son to a fight – one the prince is all too keen to accept. The King might have new super-sayain powers, but does he really stand a chance against his only son? Yet another battle is about to unfold – who will be the victor? Also, now that Goku has joined the battle with Bardock and Raditz against Frieza and Cooler, things are really going to get exciting. Read and find out what happens next time, in the next crazy chapter of Al Hell Breaks Loose, Literally. **

**A/N it's a bit shorter than I would have liked – but it's good enough, I think. Anyway, Review please. Now, I'm going to go hide behind the sofa so as to avoid the pitchforks and flaming torches you're going to throw at me! Eep!**


	13. Chapter 12 ungodly transformations

All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally Chapter Twelve

**A/N I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Any suggestions? Lemme know if you have ideas. Ta. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I own Dragon Ball Z about as much as I can fit the moon in my ass pocket. K?**

**To J.W Appel – thanx for the suggestion, but I'm not really comfortable writing OC's. I **_**might**_** include their mothers If and when I come to edit and revise this story – but otherwise, I'm probably not going to include them. Thanks for the suggestion anyway. **

**Again, this chapter is a little shorter than what i was going for. but oh well. Enjoy. **

* * *

Despite the fact that the day was fast approaching noon, a permanent dusk hung in the skies. They had been painted in a rusty hue – the dust from the dilapidated cities and towns tainting the once clean air. The last building of North City had long since been felled as the battles continued to rage unchecked and unrestrained amongst the mass of rubble and dust that was once a city.

Two icejin tyrants – by the names of Frieza and Cooler – were both desperately trying to push back the advances of the two sayains, Bardock and Raditz respectively. They were both having something of a hard time of it.

As he fought against Frieza, Bardock wasn't surprised to find himself an even match to the icejin tyrant – it just goes to show just how much of a power boost being a super-sayain was. He wasn't even fighting at full tilt and he was still able to hold his own against the very same being that had once haunted his nightmares – it was an exhilarating thought, and it made the sayain almost giddy with excitement as he nimbly dodged and blocked attacks, and retaliated his responses.

Raditz, while still able to hold his own, was finding his fight with Cooler much more difficult than Bardock was Frieza. He had only recently acquired Super-sayain power, and hadn't quite learned how to utilise its fullest potential, unlike Bardock, who, by now, had had a good few years experience. He blocked a series of rapid-fire punches from the icejin – he just managed to block a roundhouse kick, but a well timed swish from Cooler's whip-like tail sent him flying.

At that moment, Goku chose to appear. "Hey guys" he said, cheerily.

"Kakarot, where've you been hiding? You've been missing all the fun!" said Bardock, as he landed a breath-stealing blow to the unfortunate icejin's gut.

"Heh, sorry – I was talking to Vegeta." Said Goku sheepishly.

Frieza, who was bent almost double, gasping for breath, bristled at the sound of that all-too familiar voice as it assaulted his ears. His thin purple lips curled into a feral snarl.

He straightened up, shooting looks-to-kill at the orange-dressed sayain. "Goku" he spat. But then the anger faded, and a sly smirk appeared on the icejin's face. "Hmm, I was wondering when you'd show up – it's not like you monkeys to pass up the opportunity to fight!"

"That's enough talking, Frieza – you're fighting me, remember?" Bardock snarled, growing impatient. Frieza turned his eyes to the second sayain. His smirk broadened – "hmm, you didn't actually think you were winning, did you? Oh, Bardock, you'll never learn. I haven't even shown you half my power"

Bardock was taken aback – had Frieza been toying with him? No...Why would he allow himself to be injured if that was the case? He must be bluffing...

"You put up a good fight, I must say, but it's time to end this pointless charade! Brother, I think it's time to show these sayains our true powers!"

Cooler, had been forced onto the defensive by Raditz, grinned, managing to break away.

Goku had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was about to happen – if his first encounter with Cooler was any evidence.

When both icejin's purple aura's exploded around them, emitting a soft hiss, Goku's suspicions were confirmed. They were transforming into a more powerful state – it would seem Frieza had discovered Cooler's final transformation, too.

Both Bardock and Raditz backed away from the sudden explosion of power. It only took a few short minutes for the transformation to be complete. Their aura's faded, revealing the hideous creatures that the icejins had become. No longer were the siblings small and streamlined, but thrice the size, with the bulk to match. Their previously dome-shaped heads had elongated slightly, with four horns protruding to form a crown of sorts. Their faces were covered entirely by an organic mask – with only their blood-red eyes visible. The only thing worse than the fact that each and every one of the wounds that had been inflicted on their bodies before had been completely healed in the transformation – was the fact that their power levels had quadrupled, if not more so.

Cooler seemed a little annoyed that his patented fifth transformation had been achieved by his younger brother – but he let it slide as he turned to Raditz, laughing – his voice echoing in its metallic tone. Raditz had been taken by surprise by the transformation – he had believed his previous form to be his final.

His surprise must have shown on his face. "What's the matter, super-monkey? Scared?"

Raditz growled, darting forward, a fist raised, ready to punch. His fist made contact with emptiness. A Kick to the back sent Raditz flying – somehow, the icejin had gotten behind him in a split-second. It would seem it wasn't only his strength that had erupted, but his speed too.

Bardock had as much been taken surprise by Frieza as Raditz had his brother. Before, he had been something of an even match to the icejin - now he was struggling to even defend himself, so great had his power become in such a short amount of time.

Goku growled – he had seen this transformation before, but even Frieza had achieved a much greater power than what he remembered. He far out-classed the level of super sayain 1 – it would seem he would have to intervene.

* * *

Although many hours had passed since that portal had tore a hole in the sky, Cell – the organic android creation of Dr Gero's supercomputer – had remained passive to the fights going on all around him. He wasn't particularly interested in going after the weak and pathetic humans of this miserable planet – he hadn't spent fourteen years growing stronger just to waste his efforts on such pitiful creatures as the humans. No, the android was far more interested in fighting a certain demi-sayain by the name of Gohan – the very same person who had sent Cell into hell in the first place.

His mouth curled into a snarl at the very thought of the eleven year old that had struck him down when he had been on the verge of victory – nothing would give Cell greater satisfaction than to pay Gohan back in kind. And as soon as he found him, Gohan would know the true meaning of power.

He was flying in the canyon –coincidentally in the same place where he had hosted the Cell games all those years ago – when something caught his eye. Something small glinted in the sunlight as he passed. Curious, the android landed near a small rock formation, where he happened upon a small, glass-like orange ball – on which four red stars were clearly visible.

He picked it up – knowing full well what he held in his hands.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events? Those idiots are no doubt going to look for this thing so they can wish back all their little friends" he said to the air, examining the four-star dragon ball, remaining unimpressed by the object. "Huh, can't see what's so special, about it really – but it hardly matters. Once I destroy it, they'll never be able to wish us away with that rotten lizard!"

He set the ball on a rock, and charged up a Ki blast in the palm of his hands. He chucked the energy at the dragon ball – fully expecting the sphere to be disintegrated in the blast. He was more than a little surprised that, when the dust settled, the dragon ball remained with nigh a scratch on it.

Cell frowned – this was going to be harder than he thought. But before he could set about attempting to eliminate the threat of Shenron's power again, he sensed a large Ki approaching – and the android could hardly stop a huge grin appearing on his face. It was Gohan.

The mystic came into the android's line of vision only moments later, carrying a petite blue-haired woman. He landed softly, and put the woman down. He didn't seem to notice the android – Cell having suppressed his Ki to such a low level that even the ultra-sensitive mind of Gohan wouldn't be able to detect his presence.

"Well, it's definitely around her somewhere..." the woman's voice carried over to the android. He smirked, looking at the dragon ball in his hand – this thing was a god send. It had brought the foolish sayain straight to him.

"Looking for this?" Cell called, tossing the dragon ball into the air nonchalantly.

Gohan bristled suddenly – turning around. He came face to face with the android. His obsidian eyes darkened considerably.

"Cell!" he snarled, every muscle in his body tensing. Without hesitation, Gohan moved forward, standing between Cell and Bulma, who was anxiously looking between the android and Gohan.

"Gohan – look who's all grown up. Ha-ha, it's certainly been a while!" said Cell, still tossing the ball up in the air.

"Hand over the dragon ball, Cell – and I might just take it easy on you when I send you back to hell where you belong!"

"I don't think so, if you want your dragon ball, you're going to have to come and get it" with a smirk, Cell's bizarre scorpion-like tail extended, until the nozzle-like sucker hovered over the dragon ball. The orb had been engulfed in an instant. Cell had "swallowed" the last dragon ball.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy – I've worked too hard to get these dragon balls to have you take the last one away from me now!" growled Bulma, pushing past Gohan and charging for the android – fully intending to beat the ball out of him if she had to. Gohan had to restrain her.

"No, Bulma let me handle this. You take the other dragon balls and go." Bulma, though obviously still angry, came to her sense, and backed off. She rummaged in her pockets, and quickly found a small case containing her capsules.

"My my, what a feisty human." Said Cell, as he watched Bulma De-capsulate her helicopter. "It's just too bad that she won't have you to protect her next time – after I crush you into the dirt, that is!" a sly smirk played at the androids lips.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to see about that! It's time to fight!"

**Next time, on all hell breaks loose, literally**

**Cell has absorbed the four-star dragon ball – will Gohan be able to get it back and return the world's peace? Or has the green android outsmarted the mystic sayain? Now that both Frieza and Cooler have taken their fight to the next level, will Bardock and Raditz still be able to hold them off? Or will Goku be forced to intervene? Read and find out in the next exciting chapter of...this fan fiction!**

**A/N – You know the dance – Review, it makes me feel liked :P**

**I have something of a favour to ask you guys – would you please vote on my poll? The reason I didn't write the Vegeta-King Vegeta fight because I can't decide if I want King Vegeta to make amends with the prince or not. Help me out? It's accessible on my profile – I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. **


	14. 13The King, The Prince, and The Legend

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

_**A/N two updates in to days? aren't you readers lucky ;) you can thank the suggestion made by my lovely Reviewer J.W Appel for this chapter because his/her suggestion is the inspiration behind it. It's a bit short, but I hope it's something like you wanted, J.W! The Only thing is, is that Brolly is still obsessed with Goku – he's not going to drop it for no good reason. **_

_**Disclaimer - *face palm* have I not made it clear that I don't, in fact, own DBZ? I am merely torturing its characters for my own sadistic pleasures. Sheesh! **_

_**Anyway, enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 13: The King, The Prince, and The Legend

Ominous flashes of purple and red streaked across the ever-changing core of the vortex in the sky – the very same vortex that had allowed the escape of nigh-every spirit that had previously been locked away within hell's confines, and were now running rampart all over the little green-and-blue planet called Earth.

Broly didn't know exactly where he was – he stood atop some cliffs that over looked a barren and desolate desert land. The only sign that life had ever existed here was an ancient, withered tree, with gnarled and twisted limbs that stood imposingly down in the parched canyon.

At a glance, Broly wouldn't seem too powerful – owing to his base form being of a slim build and his having an almost gentle face. His dark hair fell about his face, his bangs framing his face. Under-estimating his immense power was a common – and mostly, fatal – mistake made by many an unfortunate warrior over the years.

He had been standing there for hours – merely contemplating what to do now. He had long since lost interest in simply destroying a planet because it was there – he had discovered it was much more satisfying and exciting to simply fight with powerful opponents one-on-one – not that anyone he had fought had been particularly powerful. Except for that thrice-be-damned Kakarot and his little friends. The very thought of them angered the sayain.

He had been obsessed with Kakarot – to the point where his very sanity was stricken from him. Since the day he had been born, he had been fixated with getting revenge on the idiotic and naive man who could scarcely be called a sayain warrior – for reasons, even Broly wasn't quite sure.

His sole purpose had been to eradicate the earth-raised sayain from existence in the most painful and excruciating way his damaged mind could concoct. But nowadays, that was not the case – least, not entirely so. He still had his hateful vendetta against Kakarot, without a doubt – but the hatred he felt towards the moronic infant that had always made him suffer with his incessant whining now extended out towards every sayain he had encountered that still had blood pumping through his veins. Vegeta. Gohan. They were but two of the other sayains he would not hesitate to strip from life, given the chance.

Broly growled to himself, his muscles tensing. He _would _have his vengeance on each and every one of them – and now he had found his way back onto this miserable planet, he knew his vengeance would soon be fulfilled. He felt his rage beginning to burn beneath his flesh – the very same rage, he knew, gave him immense, nigh-invincible power. His dark hair flashed gold, tainted with a greenish tinge. His muscles bulged – his biceps alone almost tripling in mass.

He took off, immense irrational fury coursing through every fibre of his being. Woes betide whatever unfortunate sayain crossed his path first – for the legendary super sayain was on the hunt.

* * *

Vegeta glared at his father, his now-teal eyes narrowed scathingly. He mirrored his father's battle-ready stance, preparing to fight. But a huge power surge from the icejins nearby caused Vegeta to bristle slightly, scowling– he was never going to be able to enjoy this battle if every other second he was going to be disturbed by a fight that was completely irrelevant to him.

"Why don't we move to a more secluded place? I don't want those idiots getting in the way of my crushing you!" he said, inclining his head slightly to were the five-some of sayains and icejins were busy fighting.

The King growled, but made no effort to stop Vegeta from taking off, due east.

"follow me, old man!" he called. King Vegeta followed his son, still itching to nip this insolence in the bud.

It didn't take Vegeta long to arrive at the wild plains of the east – closely followed by his father. They both landed about ten yards from each other – each sayain's teal eyes securely locked on the others.

"I'll give you one chance, _father, _if you want to simply walk away and save yourself a humiliating defeat, feel free – I won't waste the effort stopping you" Vegeta taunted, eyeing his father with an almost amused scrutiny.

"Well, we shall see, but you would do well not to underestimate me!"

"Hmm – you will regret challenging me, old man, you have no idea of the amount of power I have!"

"Enough talk, Vegeta – show me this power you speak of...if you can!"

"Gladly!"

Vegeta smirked, shifting his stance into a battle ready position – a move mirrored by the other sayain. The King's face was contorted into a snarl, while the Prince's bore a confident smirk.

"Bring it!"

Prince Vegeta initiated the fight – darting towards his father speedily, aiming hefty blow to the king's skull – the monarch dodged, barely. But – as always quick to recover, Vegeta managed to land a knee right to the stomach – with breath stealing results. King Vegeta backed away, doubled over breathlessly.

Prince Vegeta sneered. "Gee, you really are a disgrace – two seconds in and you're already down. Pathetic, old man!"

Recovering, King Vegeta straightened, and abruptly rushed forward, charging a ball of Ki as he flew towards the prince. He aimed his Ki-powered punch at his stomach, but the younger sayain sidestepped him – and with interlocked hands, smashed into the King's back, sending him flying into the dust. But he stopped himself from falling, swinging his legs around – pulling Vegeta's feet out from beneath him. While Prince Vegeta regained his balance, King Vegeta took to opportunity to attack "energy wave volley" he cried, firing a barrage of Ki attacks.

Several of them struck their target as the prince was obscured in a cloud of dust. However, before the dust settled, a powerful beam of energy streaked towards the king, taking him by surprise – it wasn't a full on impact, but the pain still sent something of a shock through his system.

When the dust settled, King Vegeta was surprised to find that, despite the many impacts of his attacks, the extent of Vegeta's injury was a torn gi and several small burns across his chest.

"Oh, I think you can do better than that, surely!" the prince goaded, smugly.

With a growl, King Vegeta once again launched himself at his son – he would not take being made a fool of like this.

But at that moment –

"VEGETA!" A deafening scream, and a huge and explosive wave of ki sent the two sayains flying. Prince Vegeta had been so absorbed in his fight that he hadn't paid attention to the huge power that had been approaching at high speeds.

Growling angrily, Vegeta looked around for the unknown aggressor. He recognised the hulking silhouette even before the dust settled.

"Brolly!" spat Prince Vegeta, when his worst suspicions had been realised.

Brolly – the hulking brute of a sayain – hovered just several feet above the two other sayains, sneering maliciously down at the two considerably smaller men.

"Brolly...? Why does that name sound familiar...!" King Vegeta said, to himself more than anything.

The bulky sayain turned his gaze to the King, his eyes – if it was at all possible – intensifying in rage. "What's the matter, _you're majesty_? Don't you recognise me?" he snarled scathingly.

The King was a little taken aback by Broly's tone – not that he'd ever show it – but he was quite sure he had never seen the sayain before him at any time in his lifetime, or for that matter, in the many years he had spent in the afterlife. But he could have sworn he'd heard that name somewhere...

"I can see by your face that you don't remember. Of course you wouldn't – why would you remember a child you sentenced to death out of fear because he was born with a power level that already exceeded your own?"

Finally, the penny dropped in King Vegeta's mind. Of course, Brolly, the freakishly powerful son of Paragus, who had been sentenced to execution out of the king's fear of the boy usurping his family from the throne...

"Only, I survived – and now, at last I can have my revenge on you worthless weaklings!"

Vegeta took several steps away from the sayain monstrosity – he had had too many experiences with Brolly in the past to be so arrogant as to assume that he alone could defeat him. He'd be damned if he didn't try – but he could hardly disguise the fact that he was in deep trouble.

King Vegeta noted the look on his son's face. And while he felt a little smug at his fear, it also made him a little nervous too – if the prince was worried, then this newcomer must be a force to be reckoned with, indeed. He braced himself for the fight that was inevitably about to begin.

**Next time...**

**Broly, the Legendary Super Sayain, has made an unexpected appearance, interrupting Vegeta's battle with his father. Will the prince be able to defeat the powerful super-sayain alone, or will he be forced to accept the help of his father, the man whom was the catalyst to all the misery he suffered under Frieza's rule? With everyone else who could help occupied, it would seem the prideful prince has little choice...read and find out what happens next time, on All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally.**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter, considering I had absolutely no intention of using Brolly originally and i wrote this in half a day. Anyway – Review! Brolly is insane; he will eat you if you don't! xD**


	15. Chapter 14 The Third Generation

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

_Disclaimer – I own me, a laptop, a cat and a can of diet coke. That's ALL. Pathetic, neh?_

_A/N I was reading over this story the other day, and I realised I'd as of yet forgotten to include one of my favourite characters. So, he's going to be making his debut in this chapter. Anyway lol, enjoy! =D_

_**Chapter Fourteen: the Third Generation**_

Dust clouds curled in the skies over the plains in the far eastern plains. Broly – the gargantuan legendary super-sayain – laughed cruelly as the other two sayains tried to beat him down with little success. Despite the fact that both of these sayains had reached the level of super-sayain, their power both paled in comparison to his own.

Vegeta growled angrily – despite the combined efforts of the prince and his father, the legendary super-sayain remained impassive and unfazed by their attacks. In fact, he didn't so much as flinch when King Vegeta fired an execution beam at him at a point-blank range.

Broly laughed – easily batting away the king with a single swing of his brutish arm.

The King was more than shocked at the sheer power Broly displayed. What kind of creature could withstand the power of a super-sayain – nay, _two _super sayains – with nigh a scratch?

Broly sneered at the King as he lay in the dirt. "Oh, surely you can do better than that?"

King Vegeta angrily got to his feet. He was _toying _with them – he wasn't even taking the fight seriously. Not that you could really call the royal sayains' one-sided barrage of ultimately ineffective attacks a _fight. _

"It's no use – it's time to take this to the next level!" Vegeta cried. King Vegeta didn't have long to wonder what his son meant by 'the next level'

A moment later, Vegeta's aura exploded around him – and despite the fact that he still hadn't acquired the skill to read power levels without a scouter, the King could tell the prince's power was increasing vastly. When tiny bolts of blue lightning began crackling and flashing all around him, the king could almost feel the power radiating from him.

"Let's see how well you can stand up against the power of a super-sayain, level 2!"

King Vegeta stared incredulously – he always knew that the five-year old that was stolen from him was destined for great things, but even he hadn't anticipated just _how _great the child would grow to become. Super-Sayain 2? He didn't even realise such a thing was possible. He didn't know whether to be proud of his son for surpassing the legendary level of super-sayain, or annoyed at the fact that it made him seem incredibly weak by comparison. But he had more pressing things to worry about than being jealous. Namely, the behemoth, super-sayain powerhouse before him.

Broly grinned – this fight might just get a little interesting. But now that Vegeta had powered up to his second super-sayain form, Broly wasn't quite as easy-going about letting the prince attack him. He was powerful enough to cause damage now – even if not enough to actually do him any serious injury. He dodged the Ki blast the prince sent his way, the golden beam shooting harmlessly past him.

He could see the frustrations on the prince's face all too clearly – he obviously wasn't happy about the apparent ease in which Broly had dodged his attack. But he had never been one to give up so easily – He charged yet another beam and fired. Broly blocked it, easily enough. But immediately, he was struck by a second beam – it would seem King Vegeta was as stubborn and persistent as his son was. But despite his efforts and opportunistic timing, the attack caused next to no damage on Broly.

"What kind of monster are you?"

"Not a monster – I am a DEMON! Hehe!" Broly sneered "and now, let me show the power of a true super-sayain"

Broly laughed – his immense aura erupting around him.

* * *

Bardock hit the ground, hard, the newly transformed Frieza hovering several feet above him. A cruel laugh escaped his throat – and if Bardock could see his face, then he knew he would be sneering down at him.

With a growl, Bardock charged towards the smug icejin. But his punch sailed past Frieza's spiked head, as he simply cocked it to the side. A blow to the stomach once again incapacitated the super-sayain. He could hardly believe how much more powerful he had become in such a short time.

Raditz wasn't faring much better against Cooler. His every bone seared with pain, and blood poured down the curves of his face and arms from many gashes and burns. He barely managed to block an attack delivered by the icejin before the pumped up creature overwhelmed his defences, sending him crashing into the concrete rubble below with a sickening crack. The sayain could hardly move for trying – his energy failed him. His golden hair faded back into its usual charcoal.

"Heh – and here I thought that you super sayains would be more of a challenge. It seems you've lost your touch!" he jeered, looking down at the sayain. "Oh well – I guess I'll just finish this one off" Cooler smirked, his palm glowing with the energy of his Ki. But before he could so much as move his hand, the sadistic icejin was all but blasted out of the sky by a sudden blast of Ki.

"K-Kakarot...." Raditz breathed as he gingerly got to his feet, clutching his forearm to stem the flow of blood from a particularly nasty gash.

Goku was floating just above him, his hands outstretched. Raditz didn't miss the sparking blue lightning that was flashing all around his form.

"I'll take care of him, Raditz! Stand back!"

Raditz was too tired to be annoyed about not being able to finish his own battles, and so was perfectly happy to allow his younger – and admittedly much more powerful – sibling to commandeer his fight with Cooler.

* * *

Some miles away from the battling sayains and icejins, Goten was effortlessly taking care of a group of spirits harassing a small crowd of people.

Goten sighed dejectedly – as, with a single punch, yet another renegade spirit was sent back to where he came from. He had been hoping for something a little more exciting when he heard that all of these villains had escaped from hell. But, he soon realised, fighting just wasn't any fun without his best friend, Trunks by his side. This was boring – fighting weaklings and such. A thirteen-year old boy needed excitement and he wasn't going to get it like this.

The young demi-sayain took off, heading towards a cluster of powerful Ki's to the north – one of which he recognised as his father's, and a further two more which definitely belonged to sayains. If he wanted excitement, he'd have to get it from the big boys. The thought was thrilling enough to restore Goten to his usual happy-go-lucky, cheery self. Oh, he was so like his father.

It didn't take the teen long to reach the city – or more accurately, what was left of it. Even from a distance, he could tell that the fight was in full flow between the sayains and whatever creatures they were battling.

The spirit his father was fighting was unfamiliar to Goten, but you didn't have to be a genius to realise that these were powerful foes. He could see his father struggling against the white-and-purple creature – which surprised him, to say the least. Goten transformed into super-sayain, his hair instantaneously becoming gold, and hurried to his father's side, blasting the creature with a powerful Ki attack, just as it had charged the injured super-sayain.

"Dad!" he called.

Only when the sayain turned to look at the new arrival, did Goten realise that while he _did _share an almost uncanny resemblance to his father, this man was not him. His father didn't have two long thin scars across his cheek for one thing.

"You're not my dad!" he said with a frown.

"...no!" said Bardock, mirroring the boy's expression. But then he smirked – "you're Goten, aren't you?"

"Yeah...how'd you know my name?"

Bardock was about to respond, when something tickled his consciousness. He darted to the side – a burning ray of silver-white Ki streaking past him. Bardock cursed, turning his attentions back to the wicked icejin who had temporarily been taken out of the fight by the surprise attack from the young demi-sayain. Judging from the hateful glare Frieza was sending their way, he wasn't happy.

"You'll pay for that, you brat!" Cried Frieza, charging a ball of Ki in his hands.

Goten braced himself for battle.

"Brother – I suggest we finish off these sayains now! Their stench is killing me!" said Cooler, floating over to his brother, with Goku hot on his tail. He noticed Goten "ah, a new one! The more the merrier!"

"Goten!" exclaimed Goku, a wide grin appearing on his face.

* * *

Trunks hovered over the wreckage that had once been north city – his brow knitted together in a frown, as he struggled to locate his father's Ki amongst all the other powers he could sense. He had lost track of the older sayain sometime after he had been thrown through a building by Cooler several minutes before.

He found his father soon enough – he was located several miles east of the remnants of the shattered City. And one of the other Ki's, he recognised, belonged to his grandfather. It was the third Ki that really worried Trunks – it belonged to Broly. His father was strong, sure enough, but he knew that he wasn't powerful enough to beat Broly on his own – even the great Goku had relied on the help of his family to conquer him. He immediately took off towards the east – if Vegeta was going to defeat this new foe, then he was going to have all the help he could get. And the fact that Broly's Ki had suddenly exploded only made the young prince fly that much faster.

Several minutes later, he spotted clouds of dust and flashing lights in the distance. That must be them, he mentally concluded. He sped up – he wasn't surprised that first figure he saw was the gargantuan form of Broly, who, he soon realised, was locked in combat with the prince himself. Although, the grin evident on the larger sayains face made it clear to Trunks that Broly wasn't taking the fight altogether too seriously – despite Vegeta already being in his second super-sayain form.

The King, on the other hand, merely stood on the sidelines – staring at his son and his foe with a mixture of emotions playing across his face. Surprise, awe, and jealousy were just a few of these.

Trunks transformed into his super-sayain 2 form, and charged at Broly. Just as his father was unceremoniously blasted into the dirt, Trunks had landed a powerful Kick on Broly's skull, eliciting a surprised grunt from the large brute.

King Vegeta gaped – it was that boy again, the one Vegeta had claimed to be his son – the King's grandson. He was also a super sayain – and, judging by the lightning that was not dissimilar to the kind flickering around Vegeta – he had reached super sayain 2 just like his father. How old had Vegeta said he was? Fourteen? King Vegeta frowned – he had thought his son had been bluffing. It was a humbling thought indeed to see his words had been truthful all along.

**Next time on...this!**

**Now that the third generation of fighters have joined their sayain forefathers, things are about to get interesting as their fights continue to heat up by the second. How will King Vegeta react when he realises that it's not only his son that has surpassed his power, but his teenage grandson too? Read and find out, next time!**

A/N: a very big *phew* this chapter didn't want to be written. I think this is going to be re-written when I've completed this fic, I'm not entirely happy with it...anyway...Review! It helps me update =D


	16. Chapter 15

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally**

_A/N one thing I'm going to fix when I come to edit this story when it's finished, is the continuity. I was going over some things, and I noticed that it really sucks...so, I'm going back to Gohan and Cell who I like mentioned three chapters ago and then forgot all about. But even so, I can describe this chapter in one word – Filler. No plot movement at all. Oh well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – If I owned DBZ, Bardock and Raditz would rule the world. But seeing as they don't..._

**Chapter 15 a fight for the Dragon Ball**

The rotors of Bulma's helicopter spun faster and faster as the small aircraft took to the air, kicking up clouds of dust as it carried its blue-haired pilot away from the ground. Gohan waited until the small chopper was well on its way, before turning to the android before him.

Cell was smirking at him – the arrogance clearly evident on his face.

"What're you waiting for, Gohan? You're not afraid are you?" Cell goaded smugly, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You won't beat me, Cell!" said Gohan calmly, his body shifting into the battle stance.

"Oh, I beg to differ! Fight me!" said Cell, his smirk only growing wider...

...With a graceful back-flip, Gohan jumped away from Cell, ignoring the trickle of blood creeping down his cheek. He growled – Cell was certainly more powerful than he remembered. This wasn't going to be an easy fight to win, that was for sure. He just hoped that in defeating Cell, he would be able to retrieve the dragon ball – because if that wasn't the case, even winning the battle would mean nothing.

Cell himself had received an equal amount of minor injuries as Gohan had in their scuffle, several cuts and abrasions adorning his green skin. Neither party seemed at all phased by the wounds that were leaking crimson liquid onto their skin.

They both glared at each other – both contemplating the other's next move. They remained in the stasis for several long moments, both ready and prepared for what their foe might try.

It was Cell who finally broke the stand-off – with a yell; he lunged towards the mystic, his aura flaring around him.

Gohan dodged the charge, his own silvery-gold aura flashing around him. He elbowed the android hard in the small of the back – but, with lightning quick reflexes, Cell evaded a collision with the dirt, and wound up in perfect position to blast the young mystic from behind – which, true to his opportunistic ways, the android took full advantage of. Gohan was sent flying, but because he had equally fast reflexes as Cell, he too managed to avoid a face full of sand.

Gohan managed to spin his legs around, dragging Cell's feet out from beneath him. He blasted the Android with his Ki before he could regain his balance,

The attack struck with a painful accuracy – but even so, it didn't stop Cell from responding in kind. Gohan barely managed to block the attack – the burning energy scalding his bare hands. A bead of sweat formed on the sayains forehead, as he managed to redirect the beam to some rocks nearby – the boulders didn't stand a chance as the energy collided with them.

Gohan growled, shaking the dull pain out of his fingers as he searched amidst the dust for any sign of his adversary. Something tickled the back of his mind, and Gohan leapt deftly to the side – avoiding yet another beam of energy that had been fired at him from behind. He spun around, obsidian eyes fixing onto Cell's lavender ones.

If the android was annoyed about having missed Gohan, he didn't show it – his face an unreadable mask.

They both lunged at each other at such a speed that even trained eyes would have trouble following their movements.

For several long minutes, the two were locked in combat – both trying, and ultimately failing, to find a weakness in the other's defences. However, with a powerful roundhouse kick, Gohan managed to send Cell flying into the cliffs. Several large rocks dislodged themselves as the android formed a huge crevice in the sandstone on impact. A huge cloud of dust obscured him from view - Gohan breathed heavily as he waited for Cell to reappear out of the murky powder.

With a yell, the dust parted, and a green and black blur darted out of cloud, heading straight for Gohan, charging a Ki blast at his side as he went. Cell fired the blast, and the black-haired mystic leapt aside – but not at all to the androids chagrin, as he had been expecting that move.

With a graceful movement, Cell guided the silvery beam, changing its course with all the agility of a hawk in flight. Gohan was struck by the scorching energy – the silvery force splintering around the sayain.

While Gohan had managed to block a fair amount of the energy, when the light faded, he looked considerably more haggard than he had but a moment before. The shirt of his gi had all but been destroyed – what little remained of the blue fabric hanging loosely around his waist, tattered and charred. Blood was dripping from more than one new wound, the crimson fluid following the curves of his many toned muscles.

He glared at the android, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. This fight was becoming rather more difficult than he'd anticipated - had he been fighting at full power, though, he would have been extremely worried. It was time to go to full power.

* * *

Despite being in his super-sayain 2 form, Vegeta was still finding it exceedingly difficult to land an effective attack on Broly – he didn't even seem to be trying to evade the attacks. Vegeta growled – it was impossible for him, the prince of _all _sayains, to be so outclassed by another sayain. Not even Kakarot was so much more powerful than he was. But then, he thought, he hadn't been fully using his power, and the thought of finally having a decent challenge was more than enough to get Vegeta's sayain blood boiling.

He jumped backwards, away from the muscle bound creature. Brute force alone wasn't going to cut it this time. But before he had had any time to come up with any form of a strategy to take Broly down, said sayain had charged at him, with a yell. Vegeta barely had time to react before he was sent flying at the force of the impact.

Broly was about to deliver a powerful blast of Ki to the prince – but a flash of gold streaked across Broly's line of vision, and a sharp pain erupted on the side of his head – he stumbled in surprise, a grunt escaping his throat.

With an angry growl, he turned to look at his attacker – half expecting the King to come into his line of vision, but said monarch was still standing some way away. Who he saw instead was a considerably younger sayain – Broly had seen him before, of that he was certain. He recognised the boy from his first visit to earth – the demi-sayain, Trunks.

An angry growl escaped his throat. Yet another sayain who had wronged him in the past – and he was the son of Vegeta, no less. Broly swiped at the teen super-sayain, but with an agile movement, Trunks dodged the brute's swinging limbs. He darted back, away from the other sayain.

"Trunks!?" came the surprised, and somewhat irritated voice of Vegeta.

"Hey, dad!" replied the fourteen year old, his teal eyes still fixed firmly on the gargantuan Broly.

"Stay out of this, Trunks, this fight is mine" snarled the prince, as he roughly brushed the dust off his gi.

"So you think you can beat me alone, is that it?" said Broly, smirking as he flexed his vast muscles as if to make a point.

"No, I don't think so – I know so!"

"Enough talk – fight me! Show me this power, so I can crush it!"

The two sayains lunged at each other – so fast that even Trunks and King Vegeta had trouble following the movement. The prince and the legendary were stuck in combat for several long minutes – and, as far as either Trunks or King Vegeta could tell – neither fighter had any particular edge.

Broly growled when Vegeta landed a bruising punch to his jaw. Broly knocked the considerably smaller man off balance with a swipe of his arms – but with an agile back-flip, Vegeta landed smoothly on his feet several yards away. He didn't hesitate a moment to blast Broly with his gold Ki.

* * *

Raditz stared incredulously as his youngest nephew, Goten – a boy, he guessed, was no older than twelve – easily dodged the attacks of an angry icejin – or rather, _two _angry icejins. Cooler and Frieza had both formed something of a tag-team against the child, both assuming him to be the weakest of the sayain trio due to his youthfulness. This delusion was soon shattered as the boy fought back with surprising might.

It was one thing that _he _could barely hold his own against the icejin, it was quite another to be so outclassed by a boy over three decades his junior. But Raditz really didn't have the energy to be annoyed – every muscle in his body was burning, and if it wasn't for his sayain strength he would be doubled over in agony by now. Instead, he simply watched, wide-eyed, while grasping his aching shoulder.

Bardock's thoughts were in a similar vein to that of his eldest son – although, he wasn't really sure whether or not to be angry or proud at the fact that the boy was so much stronger than he was.

Goten breezily evaded a punch from Frieza – who was still seething about Goten's sneak attack earlier. Cooler – while he had been fighting alongside his brother for a short time – had returned his attentions to Goku, who he deemed a far more pressing threat than Goten.

"You might as well give up. Goku, you won't beat me again!" said Cooler, a sneer coming through in the tone of his voice.

"You guys never learn, do you? You won't win" said Goku, blocking an attack from the icejin. "Although" he said, barely dodging another bone-breaking punch, "I must admit, you have improved an awful lot since last time. But, I'm still far more powerful than you are!"

"You'll regret saying that when I beat you!"

'_Gee, these guys sure are stubborn. Oh well' _Goku thought to himself. He sighed, delivering a punch to Cooler's chin. However, Cooler also managed to knee the sayain hard in the gut at the same time.

The two drifted away from each other both rubbing their respective injuries.

Cooler glared – his mauve energy flaring around him. If he was going to win, he would have to go full power. The icejin's muscles bulged as Goku sensed his Ki shooting through the roof.

_**A/N - Meh, this chapter didn't want to be written – and it really could have been better in my opinion. I think a few hours playing on DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 will get my writing spirit up it actually works, lol! Anyway, you must know the dance by now. Review.**_


	17. Chapter 16 I'll Protect You

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Literally  
**  
_Disclaimer – never have, nor will I ever own dragon ball z_

_A/N I had a long author's note, so I put it at the end of the chapter instead. Please enjoy and leave a review! Ta._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – I'll protect you**

Broly's maniac laughter filtered through the cloud of dust that blanketed a greater portion of the wild open plains of the far east. While Broly's gargantuan body had its fair share of cuts and scrapes – he was nowhere near injured enough for Vegeta's liking, especially since his latest attack seemed to have had next to no effect what so ever.

"you'll have to do much better than that to beat me. I'm still waiting to see this almighty power of yours, Vegeta – or do you just want me to crush you now?" Broly taunted, a sly smirk contorting his demonic features.

Vegeta growled – enough was enough, it was time to end this. He lunged for the brute, aiming a Ki charged punch at his stomach – a point of his anatomy the prince knew to be something of a weakness for the legendary sayain. But, as easily as he would have swatted a fly, Broly dodged the smaller sayain. But with lightning fast reflexes and a sayain determination, Vegeta was able to get Broly's feet out from beneath him, sending the behemoth flying into the dirt with a powerful elbow blow to the stomach.

Vegeta deftly leapt away from Broly, immediately charging a ball of Ki at his side.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as soon as he had amassed enough power. An immense beam of golden energy shot from the palms of his hands faster than any normal earthling would be able to react to – engulfing Broly in a blaze of crackling, golden fire and an ever expanding blur of debris.

Several moments later, Vegeta lowered his hands, breathing heavily. A bead of sweat slowly trickled along his brow – which was furrowed in a frown as the prince scanned amidst the dust for any sign of Broly. He couldn't sense his Ki – but Vegeta's instincts were telling him that Broly wasn't quite finished just yet.

But something else came to his attentions before he had found the other sayain – the sound of the spinning rotors of a flying helicopter, growing steadily nearer. He couldn't see the machine amidst the dust – but if truth be told, it wasn't actually the chopper itself that bothered Vegeta as much as who was piloting it.

The Ki of the person piloting the machine was small, and rather insignificant, but it was one that the prince had tuned his mind to detect no matter the circumstance, and the fact that it was approaching made his blood run cold - because it belonged to the very last person that Vegeta would want anywhere near him when he was in the middle of a very dangerous battle with a very unstable and homicidal lunatic. This person was Bulma Briefs.

* * *

Bulma couldn't see a thing. A cloud of dust – that, as far as she was concerned, had appeared out of nowhere – had all but reduced her visibility to zero. The small chopper struggled to navigate through the choking dirt as it rocked and rolled around – all the while fighting to remain airborne.

It was one thing that just when Bulma was sure the cloud of dust would relent, it would renew itself in a blur of murky powder – it was quite another that the small, rotary engine that was keeping the craft in the air was beginning to get clogged up with the tiny fragments of rock and debris.

Bulma flew the helicopter upwards – finally escaping the blinding fog of sand. But at a cost – the dust had gotten into the internal mechanisms of the copter, and now the machine was flying fitfully at best. The engine spluttered and coughed, and Bulma cursed.

But, it turned out that she had somewhat more pressing matters than a dust-cluttered engine – for in the near distance, she could make out four distinct silhouettes, two of which were instantly recognisable, and blinding flashes of gold and white. The sounds of yells and explosions could be heard clearly even at Bulma's considerable distance from the group.

With a particularly loud explosion, Bulma once again found herself almost completely encased in a blanket of dust. Bulma cursed loudly as the copter rolled and ricocheted in the after math of the blast.

Bulma cursed loudly, once again attempting to fly up out of the dust haze. But something large and heavy suddenly ploughed into Bulma's chopper – all but destroying the main rotor blades.

The chopper spiralled and cart wheeled through the air – the loss of the main rotors destroyed any semblance of control its mistress had over it. The tail rotor sliced through the air wildly – the entire craft losing altitude with every passing moment. Alarms were going off all around, and with a shrill yelp, Bulma braced herself for a violent impact with the earth. She waited...

The impact she had been expecting never came – confused and curious blue eyes blinked open – and through the windscreen she saw that the chopper was just two feet from the ground before it stopped falling suddenly. She heaved a sigh of relief and wiped her brow, before wondering by what miracle the helicopter had been able to defy the laws of conventional gravity.

With a jolt, the chopper lowered itself onto the ground, harmlessly. Bulma frowned, utterly perplexed – but then a familiar voice floated through the protective plastic of the windscreen. Bulma couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but there was no mistaking that voice – the voice of Vegeta, prince of sayains.

Bulma grinned – of course it was her prince that had saved her. She pushed a button that released the catch that allowed her to exit the dilapidated helicopter. She grabbed the small bag containing the six dragon balls she and Gohan had collected and stepped out of the useless chopper, dusting off her clothes as she did.

Vegeta wasn't looking at her – his eyes instead were focused on the huge man with demented, pupil-deprived white eyes that was hovering in the air above them. In his hands he held the bent, misshapen remains of what had once been titanium rotor blades on Bulma's helicopter. They had been crushed as easily as if they had been tin foil in his hands. Obviously, it had been him who had pretty much cleaved Bulma's copter in two.

Broly cast the scrap metal away carelessly - a demented look on his face as he looked at Bulma.

Vegeta positioned himself protectively between his enemy and his wife – casting Broly venomous glares. He wasn't going to let him put Bulma in anymore danger than he already had – and he really didn't like the grotesque look the gargantuan sayain was sending in his wife's direction.

King Vegeta, who had gone pretty much unnoticed for a while now, was curious as to who this new woman was, and why Vegeta was acting the way he was – was she someone of importance to the prince? She must be, he speculated, he had, after all, gone out of his way to save her.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called to his son, who was watching all three people anxiously. "Take your mother out of here. Find someplace safe!"

Broly, who had also been wondering who this woman was to Vegeta, smirked upon hearing of the relationship they evidently shared. Oh, what an interesting turn of events this was – so she was Vegeta's mate? All the better for messing with his head before finally crushing him. Getting rid of the woman suddenly seemed like a very appealing idea to Broly – a demonic grin spread across his face. Yes, a very appealing idea indeed.

Broly laughed to himself – a wild, animalistic laughter that sent a chill down the spines of even the most hardened and battle weary of men. And, without any warning of any kind, he fired an immense beam of blinding Ki towards Vegeta and the helpless Bulma.

Vegeta, who normally would have simply dodged such a forceful attack, retaliated with a blast of his own – slowing the beam down enough to give trunks enough time to fly his mother out of the way of the blast.

"What're...you waiting for, boy? ...Get out of here!" Vegeta gasped, trying to stop Broly's attack from incinerating not only himself but everything around him.

"uh, right! Come on, mom!"

Trunks was about to take off – but with a sudden surge of energy, Broly was not only able to send Vegeta flying, but was able to place himself directly in the path of the retreating trunks – forcing the youth to slow down immensely to avoid a head on collision.

Both mother and son spat obscenities at the large sayain – but with Trunks' hands full with his mother, he had no choice but to retreat lest he be beaten to a bloody pulp.

But Trunks once again found his path blocked by the legendary

"hey – why don't you quit hogging the road and let a lady through?" Bulma snarled, gesturing angrily at Broly, who only smirked.

"oh, I'll let you through – to the other world that is!"

Broly grinned evilly, charging up his energy in his hands. Trunks was about to turn and move away when

"EXCECUTION BEAM!" a huge beam of burning gold energy streaked passed Trunks and Bulma, striking Broly hard in the chest. King Vegeta – who had floated into obscurity for whatever reason, had suddenly decided to get back in the game, taking full advantage of being obsolete and taking the giant sayain while he was off his guard.

Broly drifted away – the energy ball he had been forming dissipating into nothing. The giant was dazed and surprised, but uninjured despite the ferocity.

But before he could shake himself out of his daze, he was once again engulfed in a blinding blast of bright, golden light – accompanied with a yell of "FINAL GALLICK GUN!"

In the confusion, Trunks landed, depositing his mother on the ground where it was – relatively – safe from Broly. With a growl, he took back off towards Broly, charging up his own patented finishing move.

"FINISH BUSTER!" He yelled just as a distinctly battered looking Broly appeared from the fading light of the Galick gun. Broly – who had dominated the fight without trial was obliterated as a huge orb of burning orange flames engulfed his once-nigh-invincible form as it deteriorated back into the formless cloud-creature it had been before.

He was gone this time – if any of the sayains saw Broly again it would be too soon. They each breathed a sigh of relief, their hairs simultaneously resorting back to their natural hues.

Vegeta turned to his father – who looked more than a little weary.

"if you're going to say something, then out with it – you know I'm not a patient man!" King Vegeta snapped.

Vegeta glared at the King – though admittedly with considerably less spite than he had done before. He then frowned – he really didn't know what to say to him now. Sure, the resentment was still there, and he wasn't about to forgive him – but he had just saved both Trunks' and Bulma's lives for reasons known only to him. He growled.

Bulma, who had only noticed the King for the first time just a moment ago, looked bemusedly between the bearded stranger and her husband – immediately noticing the striking resemblance they shared.

"hey, 'Geta. Aren't ya going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Bulma, playfully elbowing her husband, as she inclined her head to the man who looked so like him.

"this is...my father!" he said quietly, not bothering to look at either his father or his wife. The words hadn't exactly come from his mouth easily – but he figured he could at least give the man that much respect – he had certainly gone up a peg or two as far as respect was concerned.

* * *

_A/N This chapter is dedicated to the 96 Liverpool football club fans who were crushed to death on the 15__th__ of April, 1989 in one of the worst football tragedies in British history – if not the world's – the Hillsborough disaster – as my sign of respect, twenty years on. My grandfather, who I never got to meet, was killed in this disaster – because the police are idiots who couldn't tell that a football stadium was full to bursting point and kept on letting more and more people in. May you rest in peace, You Will Never Walk Alone. T^T_

_I'm sorry to finish off on such a negative and depressing note – but as a Liverpool football fan myself, I felt it was necessary to show my respect to those who died (some of which were as young as ten years old) even though it happened several years before I was born. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Please leave a review. _


End file.
